Dreamworld Paradox: Lucky Ed
by Theforthed
Summary: The Lucky Star segment of this crossover. this takes place about 3 years after the Big Picture Show. The plot is; One day, Eddy longs for the days of scamming the cul-de-sac children. And with that, a scam goes haywire and we flee to the farthest possible place we can think of, Japan. Note: I'll come back to this later
1. Dreamworld Paradox:0th Chapter

**Hello. I am Theforthed. I am new to writing fan-fictions. So if something doesn't seem right, let me know how to improve. Other than that, i'll try my best.**

**Title: Dreamworld Paradox**

**I first came up with the idea of this story because of all the TV shows I watched. Then, I thought; "What If I combined all of these shows together into one massive world"? So I did.**

**Then one day in my 8th grade year, on the floor in the back of my bus, I found a diamond and yes, it was real!**

**And you know how this used to say; "Sadly, one day on my way to school, our bus crashed and ever since then, I could not find my dream diamond. Then good news is that I did not take it to school that day, so it is in my house somewhere."? Well, after a day of searching for it, it turned up in my pajama section in my dresser.**

**Anyway, every now and then, I have dreams of the shows that I watch. This is how I came up with the idea of calling it "The dream world" instead of the hub-world. **

**I only came up with Roscco, and The A-Girls. (I'll let you know which other characters I make up later in the series.) By the way, Roscco is not my real name but is somewhat close to my name. I use it as my nickname. Us Eds are I guess what you could call saiyans. However, we are our own special class of saiyans. **

**We each surpass in our own affinities depending on the color of our hair. Eddy's hair color is blue, so he is speed. Edd/Double D's hair is yellow, so he is flight. Ed's hair is red, so he is power. My hair (Roscco's hair) is green in this story, so I/he am/is skill. **

**In the story, I/he am/is easily identified by his jacket. **

**He also gains the ability to materialize and de-materialize irkin antennae onto his head, which he learns how to do later in the series. **

**There is a fifth ed and you might be surprised who it might be!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot<br>Us Eds are traveling to Japan to attend school there.**

**(I wish...)**

**Here's the truth. About five months after the "Big Picture Show", Eddy is going through his draws in his room and comes across his Book-o-scams and "Who to scam and when book". After looking at them for a while, Eddy realizes how much fun it was back when we used to have adrenaline coursing through our veins when we had to run from the cul-de-sac kids and wishes to go back and do them again. After careful plotting and a little persuasion, Eddy pulls one last scam. However, for some reason, it malfunctions and the kids are VERY mad now. Knowing that they won't hold back this time, we flee to the farthest possible place we can think of, Japan. Being separated from the US. by a massive ocean, we thought it was the perfect place.**

** While we are flying, the jets engine catches on fire and the fire spreads towards the gas tank blowing up the plane. As we meet different people which some of you may very well know, we quickly make sanctuary and start a new life "with an occasional scam every once in a while". Old and new friends, enemies, rivals and fads will show up for this new adventure!**

* * *

><p><strong>Roscco's background:<strong>

**While his parents fought off in a war, Roscco was a one year old and was sent to stay with his uncle (go to YouTube to find out who it is). Once Roscco was five, his uncle let him go off to see the world once he got his first Pokemon the spiky eared Pichu (which is male in this story) and later came across a run away lab experiment that was initially supposed to be a newly developed lab Pokemon Squeaker (a computer mouse). Then one day, two girls (If you don't like spoilers, then don't look at the very bottom of this article) were trying to rob Roscco by a ship yard. Roscco hid in a shipping container that was sent off to go to the Jawbreaker factory in Peachcreek, Texas in America.**

**Of course, this is how I winded up in Peachcreek. Once I got out, I staggered my way into a neighborhood cul-de-sac. I collapsed if front of Edd's house and his mother found me. This is how I started my life in Peachcreek. Edd secretly introduced me to Ed and Eddy first before the rest of the neighborhood so I wouldn't wind up becoming another enemy to them.**

**Once the Eds introduced me to the rest of the cul-de-sac, I was widely accepted. One reason being because my hair was so long and I was so young, I looked and sounded like a girl. It wasn't until three years later they found out I was a boy. X(**

**I slept in a tree house which eventually became us Eds clubhouse. Then one day, while exploring, I came across a giant shiny tower over the outskirts. When I went in it, it was abandoned. It was called "The Realgam Tower." I made that place my home ever since. And for my version for finding the Dream Emerald Diamond for the story, Roscco found it while cleaning the tower.**

**And that pretty much sums it up. If I feel that I left anything out, I'll come back and edit this. Other than that, enjoy the story! **

**(Spoiler below)**

* * *

><p><strong>The two girls who tried to rob meRoscco were the Thompson Sisters, Liz & Patty.**


	2. Dreamworld Paradox:1st Chapter

**Chapter 1: Preperations!**

**October 31st**  
><strong>Time: 2:00a.m.<strong>  
><strong>Location: Cul-de-sac, PeachcreekTexas**  
><strong>Characters introduced: Ed-The 3rd ed<strong>  
><strong>Edd-The 2nd ed<strong>  
><strong>Eddy-The 1st ed<strong>  
><strong>(Me)Roscco-The 4th ed<strong>

**Kevin**

**Nazz**

**Johnny**

**Jimmy**

**Sarah**

**Rolf**

**-**

**It is early dawn outside. The clouds glowed pink, yet the sun hasn't risen yet.**

**It has been at lease a full week since the corruption of our most desired cul-de-sac friendship due to the mishap of our scam **

**After many days of help, Edd and I managed to build a working miniature jet fully capable of flying.**

**Now, Eddward and I stand outside preparing our stealthy run away. Eddy and Ed are still in their homes sleeping while they can, for they know how long this journey will be.**

**"Do you see anyone Roscco?" Edd asked polishing the front windows**

**"Nope! Look's like we're in the clear for now." I replied**

**"Good. Now could you please call Ed and Eddy and tell them to wake up so we can get going?" Edd said shedding a tear of sadness**

**"Come on Double D. You know the consequences that we'll have to endure if we stay here. Plus, if we only move to another state, they'll surely just follow. We have to go to Japan."**

**"There's no avoiding it then." Edd said walking up the stairs into the plane.**  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Meanwhile, with Eddy<strong>

**Eddy is sound asleep. His cloths and some other belongings in his room are packed up in suitcases. His cellphone rings waking him up.**

***yawn* "...Hello?" Eddy answers not even opening his eyes**

**"Yo Eddy, hurry up and get a move on. We need to hurry up and leave." I say on the other side of the line**

**Eddy then sits straight up in bed remembering what he was supposed to be doing. **

**"Alright. I'll be out in a jiffy!" he replied before hanging up**

**"Man" Eddy thought to himself while tossing the covers off of him and making up his bed "We've really gone and done it this time. Okay. Now that my bed's made up, gotta take my shower"**

**Eddy then walks over to his desk**

**"We've got a big future ahead of us." he said picking up and holding his pokeball**  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Meanwhile, with Ed<strong>

**Ed is sprawled out under his covers with his hand on his cellphone which is charging on his nightstand.**

**His cellphone starts to vibrate waking him up.**

**"Hello!" Ed said in a voice that seemed like he was wide awake**

**"You Ed! Eddy's already up and getting ready for our flight. You should get ready too. And remember, lay low. Got it?" I said over the phone**

**"Gotcha Roscco!" Ed whispered into the phone before hanging up. Ed looks all around his room. His belongings all packed in suitcases. Ed decides to change things up a bit and actually goes into his restroom and prepares for the flight.**

**"Trouble. Bad. Big." Ed thought to himself quickly taking his shower**

**He knew that after what we had done, everyone would be after us. **  
><strong>-<strong>

**Moments later...**

**"Yo. What's up Double D?" Eddy said carrying luggage towards the plane**

**"Hello Eddy." Edd said from inside the cockpit**

**"I'll be back, I need to get my other suitcase" Eddy said tossing the luggage in the bottom of the jet**

**While Eddy was back in his room, Ed came running outside with all of his luggage at once**

**"Hiya Double D! Ed said tossing everything into the bottom of the jet**

**"Gentelmen, Our flying ticket is complete". Edd said rubbing his hands in a dirty cloth.**

**"HORRAY!" Ed shouted out in a happy voice**

**Eddy walks up carrying a plethora of luggage.**

**"Shut up lummits or do you want to wake up the entire cul-de-sac?" Eddy replied in an angry tone**

**"Well boys, this is it. We're fugitives." I said walking out of the plane**

**"Alright everyone, Quick check." Roscco said walking from outside the plane"Luggage and cloths and everything else?"**

**Ed/Edd/Eddy: "Check!"**

**Rosco: All electronics charged and Pokémon healed?"**

**Ed/Edd,Eddy: "Check!"**

**"Got Money?" **

**"For the freaken first time!" Eddy said with glee **

**"All of our parents gave us plenty to use" Edd said **

**"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that whole high budget thing."Roscco said reaching into his pocket. "And with that, I have my dream emerald diamond." Roscco replied in an excited voice**

**"Shall we go now?" Edd asked climbing the stairs into the jet.**

**"One more thing!" Roscco replied running back inside Edds house**

**Why'd he stay in your house?" Eddy questioned**

**"Well Eddy, seeing how his home "The Realgam Tower" is so far out in the outskirts, he decided that he would sleep at my place so that way he could get here faster." Edd replied**

**"I'm surprised the kids aren't out yet to try to murder us." Eddy stated looking around the empty neighborhood "Not that I'm complainin' or anything."**

**"That is because harvesting human souls is against the rules Eddy." Ed replied**

**"What?" Eddy questioned looking at Ed.**

**"Hi Eddy." Ed said looking back at him.**

**Roscco comes back out and boards the plane carrying a Beta in a fish tank with beta food.**

**"So you're bringing Ember along?" Eddy asked raising an eyebrow**

**"Of course! You don't expect me to let him die do you?" I replied carrying Ember, his food, and his tank into the jet**

**"Comfortable seats!" Ed said flopping down in a seat **

**"Yo Ed! You dropped some stuff outside of the plane" Eddy said sitting in his seat**

**"Oh no, you're right!" Ed said checking his pockets only to find out that Sheldon (the moldy piece of cheese) and Angus (the rotten fish corps) were lying on the ground**

**"Up we go! Ed said placing them comfortably in his inner jacket pocket**

**Edd is up front starting the engines**

**"By the way Ed, I noticed that you took an actual shower." I said watching my last Pokemon board the plane "Squeaker is in! We're good to go." **

**"Wow Ed, you certainly know how to make an entrance" Eddy said holding his money jar **

**"Are you ready fellas?" Edd yelled smiling **

**"Off to Japan we go!" Ed, Roscco, and Eddy yelled back in glee**

**As they start the plane up, they hear something off in the distance.**

**"Hey Eds! Enjoy you futures! They're gonna be great!"**

**"...The heck was that?" Roscco said looking outside the window**

**"Dunno, but we better hurry up. That was loud and it might just wake up the others." Edd panicked**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Meanwhile...**

**Kevin is in bed sound asleep dreaming of all of the things he'd do to us one he finally got his hands on us.**

**"I gotcha now dorks~" Kevin said in his sleep while rolling over onto his side**

**Just then, in the middle of his peaceful slumber, his cell phone rings**

**"Man, can't a guy rest comfortably around here?" Kevin said waking up and reaching for his cell phone **

**"Hello? What do you want Johnny?" Kevin answered tired while rolling over in bed**

**Johnny is already up and looking outside his window with binoculars **

**"It looks like we're too late Kevin. They're already taking off in a plane!" Johnny replied wide awake.**

**"WHAT?!" Kevin exclaimed leaping out of bed thus knocking a picture of Nazz from underneath the covers. (hint hint wink wink )**

**Kevin then quickly gets dressed and sends a text message to every kid in the in the cul-de-sac. Soon the kids start coming out.**

**"Where do you dorks think you're going dorks!?" Kevin shouted in an angry tone with a golf club in his hand.**

**" Oh dear, Ed hold my ant farm for me please." Edd said while scurrying towards the cockpit.**

**"STEP ON IT DOUBLE D!" Eddy exclaimed in an excited tone**

**Edd flips the switch and the stairs and door close and we start speeding down the stem of the cul-de-sac with the kids running right on our tails.**

**"Ed! Wait till I tell mom!" Sarah shouted. However, Ed couldn't hear her due to the loud engines**

**"I love you too baby sister!" Ed shouted back waving through the window**

**"LIFT OFF!" Eddy shouted while being forced back into his seat**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Elvis has left the building!" Roscco shouted looking down out the window**

**Johnny then leaps out of his window with Plank as splinter the Wonder-Wood and himself as Captain Melon-head**

**"It's too late Johnny, they got away." Sarah said in ****disappointment**

**"Don't worry, they're morons if they think we'll let them get away with this." Kevin said walking back into his house. "We'll find a way." **  
><strong>-<strong>

**Hi everyone, Roscco here! Looks like we got off to a close start. Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Takeoff! We're flying!**


	3. Dreamworld Paradox:2nd Chapter

Chapter 2:Takeoff!

Location: Cul-de-sac

Time: 2:50 a.m.

Characters: Ed-The 3rd ed  
>Edd-The 2nd ed<br>Eddy:The 1st ed  
>(Me)Roscco:The 4th ed<br>Hare'-Weda's son  
>Guu-resident at Weda's house<br>Marie-Hare's girlfriend  
>Chourou-Wise village elder<br>Toposte-Chourou's grandchild  
>Waji-Hare's friend<br>Lavenna-Hare's classmate  
>Dr. Clive -Hare's supposedly father<p>

As the kids run after us, the plane goes tearing down the cul-de-sac stem...

"Ready For take off!" Ed shouted pointing towards the front of the plane

"Me and mah book-o-scams are raring to go!" Eddy shouted in an excited tone.

"Don't forget your "Who to scam and when" book." Ed replied.

"Of course." Eddy replied

"Alright Double D, let's fly!" Roscco said pointing towards the cockpit windows.

"Roger!" Edd replied

The plane flies out of the cul-de-sac and over the outskirts.

"DOOOOOOOORKS! Augh! I almost had 'em!" Kevin screamed as he broke his golf club in half.

"How are we supposed to keep up with them now?" Jimmy asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"I'm thinkin' I'm thinkin'" Kevin replied petting Jimmys' head

"All I can say is that you guys better pack your things, we're heading to California for a boat." Kevin said walking into his house

"This is going to be a long trip." Sarah sighed

"It looks like this is the last time we'll be seeing this place for a while." Edd said wiping a tear out of one of his eyes.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" Ed said in a way as if he was prepared for such an occasion.

Ed then starts singing.

2 days later...

Location:Just outside of Japan over the island of Okinawa.  
>Time: 1:30 p.m.<p>

To all of our amazement, Ed had managed to sing the entire two days non-stop and  
>is still sitting in his seat singing showing no sign of fatigue.<p>

Eddy on the other hand, has his head tilted backward with drool pouring out of the side of his mouth.

"Ed... if you don't stop singing, I'll rip out your vocal chords!" Eddy shouted at him.

"Now I know what justifiable homicide means." Roscco said with his jackets hood over his eyes.

"Sorry Eddy." Ed replied with a scared look on his face.

Edd is about to doze off at the wheel when suddenly...

Plane-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP(the plane starts to shake and the planes alarm starts flashing).

"RAVE PARTY GUYS!" Ed shouted holding up two glow-sticks that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Hey! What's happening!?" Eddy shouted falling out of seat trying to grasp onto the back of the seat

"The plane is loosing altitude!" Roscco replied now in the front of the plane

The nose of the plane starts tilting downward and we start to fly straight in towards a jungle.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Edd screamed with tears flying from his eyes.

"HOLD ONTO DEAR LIFE!" Roscco screamed flying towards the back of the plane.

Meanwhile, Hare' was in the house with Guu and Weda. He was playing video games when Weda wanted him to go out and get some ingredients to make dinner *(._.). On his search, he starts talking with Guu in the middle of the village.

Hare':" I Can't wait for some of moms shrimp Alfredo and grilled pokute. Man it- hey Guu, Do you hear something?"

"No, your probably starting to go crazy after playing so many video games." Guu replied in that dull voice of hers.

"HEY!" Hare'replied with a smile on his face

Guu just smirks back at him.

The screaming starts to get louder.

Then, us four Eds and the plane smash into them carrying them along.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Hare' questioned with his lower half hanging off the wing of the plane

"You're asking me?" Guu replied not even opening her eyes

"HEY YOU!, IF YOU AIN'T GOT 25 CENTS, GET OFF OUR PLANE!" Eddy shouted at the both of them in an angry tone of voice.

Lots of other people can hear something loud coming there way when suddenly, we crash in through their village.

" Huh? What's that noise?" Rebecca wondered to herself while looking off towards the trees.

"GAIN WAAAY!" Edd yells at the top of his lungs

The plane then crashes through their village

"HAH?! WHO ARE THEY!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Marie shouted while ducking from the plane right over her head.

"Oh man, Let's get Chourou! Maybe he knows." Toposte shouted in an urgent voice

Marie & Toposte run to try to find him while trying to avoid getting hit.

"GET DOWN YOU TWO!" Chourou shouted in a scared tone as he grabbed the two and ducked.

"Well D ^mn it! I just fixed that mailbox! ". Weda complained walking out the house with her arms in bandages.

Meanwhile, Dr. Clive is sitting in his office ignoring the havoc going on outside by reading one of his many playboy magazines.

" This isn't as amusing as it used to feel anymore. Maybe I should go and-" Dr. Clive managed to get out noticing the metal monstrosity that was the plane that was heading straight for him. It took him about 7 seconds before it registered in his brain to get out of the way

The plane goes crashing into his office and comes out the other side of the school.

" NOOOO! My playboy magazines are destroyed!" Dr. Clive shouted in a devastated tone.

"BWOA $h!*, HELP ME!". Waji shid laughing and screaming while running all at the same time.

"Get down you fool!". Lavenna screamed hiding under a house.

We did crash into Addy and Chets house, but I think you know what was going on in there.

Meanwhile, back in the plane...

"DOUBLE D, DO SOMETHING! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!". Eddy said screaming while holding onto the back of a chair.

"ALRIGHT! I Got it!". Edd replied pulling back on the wheel with all of his might.

Edd manages to steer the plane up causing Hare and guu fall off the wings and we fly away from the destroyed village.

"HARE', GUU! ARE YOU OK?" Weda yelled out running towards her son and long term guest

"What the hell just happened? Who where those people? Next time I see 'em there in for a world of pain!" Hare' replied weak and in pain.

"YOU HEAR ME!? I HOPE YOU FOUR ARE LIGHT SLEEPERS, 'CAUSE I'LL BE ALL OVER YOU LIKE A BAD ITCH" Hare' screamed into the sky

"Umm, Hare', it's nice to know that you're holding a grudge and everything, but there gone you know". Lavenna replied crawling out from underneath a house

"My playboy..." Dr. Clive said whimpering as he staggered over to the crowd.

"GROW UP! Everyone shouted in unison

" Well, what else could go wrong?" Hare' said sitting on the ground as he sighed in relief

Dama then pops out of the ground and wraps herself around Dr. Clive.

"Ojee sama!" Dama yells as she drags him underground

Dr. Clive starts screaming as he is pulled underground and now with his arm and hand sticking above the ground. Everyone for some reason can't hear him due to their initial shock.

Hey everyone, Eddward here! That was some malfunction. Anyway, Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, we arrive in mainland Japan! The home of our favorite flavored jawbreakers!


	4. Dreamworld Paradox:3rd Chapter

**Chapter 3-The jungles revenge, our arrival in mainland Japan(one heck of an arrival) and the Luckies :3**

**Location: Okinawa,Japan in the jungle**  
><strong>Time:1:00a.m.<strong>  
><strong>Characters: Ed-The 3rd ed<strong>  
><strong>Edd-The2nd ed<strong>  
><strong>Eddy-The 1st ed<strong>  
><strong>(Me)Roscco-The 4th ed(dream emerald holder)<strong>  
><strong>Hare &amp; Guu- Friends in the jungle<strong>  
><strong>Konata-GameManga expert**  
><strong>Kagami-Konata's friend<strong>  
><strong>Tsukasa-Kagami's younger twin sister<strong>  
><strong>Miyuki-Konata,Kagami and Tsukasa's friend<strong>  
><strong>Konatas dad-Gaurdian of konata and Yutaka<strong>  
><strong>Yutaka-Konata's younger cousin<strong>  
><strong>Yui-Konata's older cousin<strong>  
><strong>Pichu-Roscco's first pokemon in selection<strong>  
><strong>Squeaker-Computer mouse(the eds aid)<strong>  
><strong>Minoru-Lucky channel's co-host<strong>  
><strong>Akira-Lucky channel's navigator<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Open the first scene in a destroyed village).<strong>

**The school is full tonight as the scared and angry villagers gather to discuss a plan to hunt down the people who destroyed their homes**

**Hare' is out in the schools hallway talking to Guu privately.**

**"Not that I don't trust you Guu, but do you really think we'll be able to pull this off?". Hare' asked peeking into the classroom looking quite worried**

**"No worries, everyone we know in the village will be coming with us to the mainland" Guu replied with a hand on his shoulder**

**"Excellent! The more the marrier!". Hare' said in a somewhat malicious tone**

**Soon, everyone in the village has gathered in the school**

**"OK everyone! Listen up!" Chourou said walking in proudly sticking his chest hair out. "Here's the plan..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Location:Somewhere above mainland Japan**

**Time:1:15 a.m(night time)**

**"I hope those people don't hold a grudge against us." Edd said quite worried about how this might effect their future**

**"Oh trust me Double D, they'll remember this for a long time." Roscco replied looking down out his window at the water below**

**" So what? They're in a jungle on an island with no form of flight. I highly doubt they'll actually catch us." Eddy replied not even looking up from reading his magazine**

**" LOOK DOUBLE D! SPACE ALIENS FROM TAMARAN ARE ATTACKING!" Ed said pointing from the cockpit window**

**"Those aren't ufo's Ed. Why those are... those are city lights!" Edd exclaimed**

**Eddy and Roscco suddenly scramble to come and take a look.**

**Roscco opens one of his pokeballs sending out Pichu.**

**"Pichu!" Pichu cried as it rubbed its eyes trying to wake up**

**Arrowsor comes out from the luggage holder.**

**"It's too early for this. What's going on out there?" Arrowsor said in a tired tone**

**"Hey Squeaker." Eddy said grinning**

**"Only Roscco can call me that." Arrowsor replied**

**"Piiiiichuuuuu~" Pichu cooed gazing at the lights in aw**

**"Wha, Oh, it's you Pichu." Edd said noticing the tiny mouse pokemon sitting on his head**

**About 20 minutes in, we are now well into the mainland. When suddenly...**

**The plane starts shaking and a few seconds later, a loud BOOM was heard.**

**"Oh help me!" Ed cried as he slammed into the ceiling of the jet**

**"What?! Huh?! What happened?!" Eddy asked from the restroom frightened**

**Edd checks the planes status condition.**

**"Oh dear gentlemen, that beating this plane took in the jungle is finally taking its toll. It damaged the left wing!" Edd yelled trying to pull up**

**"How can you tell?" Eddy asked now in the cockpit with a long line of toilet paper stuck to his shoe**

**" We've lost engine one." Roscco said after walking out of the cockpit and over to the passenger windows on the left side of the plane**

**"And engine two is no longer on fire." I said after walking to the other side and looking out the window**

**"ROSCCO! TROUBLE! BAD! BIG!" Ed yelled panicking while running around in circles**

**"H-Hey! Let me go!" I yelled trying to pry myself out of his grip**

**"There's no field near by. We're going to have to bring it in for a crash landing boys!" Edd screamed looking at the radar**

**"Too late! The fire's already spread towards the fuel tank!" I said getting looks of horror from Edd and Eddy. Ed on the other hand just kept on running around**

***Insert WTF boom here***

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the houses below...<strong>

**In a house that belongs to none other than the Izumi residence, Konata has just gone off to bed for another day of school awaits her tomorrow. But much to her surprise, the ground starts shaking.**

**"An earthquake!?" Konata wondered sitting erect in her bed**

**She then sees a bright flash of light from her window.**

**Then, multiple shock waves rock not only her house, but the entire area she lives in**

**"What was that!?" Konata asked falling out of bed from explosion**

**The phone starts ringing**

**"Hello?" Konata asked after scrambling across the floor to answer it**

**It was her friend, Kagami Hiiragi**

**"Look out your window in the sky!" Kagami shouted into the phone**

**Konata looks outside her window to see a huge fiery explosion in the sky**

**"WOAH!" Konata yelled in surprise**

**"Whatever that was that exploded in the sky, it was huge! Dad wants us downstairs now!" Yutaka said bursting into the room and tripping while doing so**

**"Did I really just see a plane blow up in the sky?" Tsukasa asked now on the phone**

**"Was that what it was!?" Konata asked**

**"Don't worry,as long as I'm around, everything will be okay!" Konata's dad yelled as he runs into Konatas' room and puts his arms around Yutaka and Konata**

**"Uwaa! You're heavy! Get off!" Konata said trying to crawl out from underneath her father**

* * *

><p><strong>All of the luckies (including the manga characters), Lucky Channel members, Konata's cousin Yui, and Ms. Kuroi watch as our jet blow up into a million pieces in the sky.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, the incident was all over the news. School was cancelled since the exploded jet crashed into the front of their school and left huge craters.<strong>

**"I'm telling you! This is just how things start up in those anime!" Konata said with a glisten in her eyes**

**"Try to be more realistic Konata." Kagami replied in dismay "What are the odds that their were actually survivors from something like that?"**

**Tsukasa shivered in fright at that remark**

**The girls go out and walk towards the school to look at the burning jet that has been roped off by police. However, the let all passer-byes look at the craters and remains of the jet.**

**"I saw the thing happen last night as well as on the news this morning. It was quite an impressive sight" Miyuki said with her arms crossed in front of her as she walked**

**"I know right!? I mean, a plane explosion? Who would've thought something like that would've happened? It's more than impressive. It was startling." Yutaka replied as she looked at the craters in amazement**

**"Oh look. It looks like luggage cases are scattered around this area." Miyuki said taking a gander at the sight of the crash**

**"Wow..." Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Yutaka said in aw all practically at the same time**

**Unfortunately, Yutaka isn't looking in front of herself and falls into a crater**

**"Ow." Yutaka said as she gets herself off the ground**

**"Wait,I landed on something soft." Yutaka said as she then made a startling realization that pretty much granted Konatas wish**

**"You okay?" Konata asked helping her younger cousin out of the crater**

**"You're not gonna believe this, but I think I just found some survivors." Yutaka said as she looks down in into the crater in surprise**

**That's when the five look into the crater with looks of shock. Well, all except Konata who grew a smile of glee**

**Us 4 eds are sprawled all on the ground knocked out with burn marks**

**"Let's get them to a hospital! Quick!" Miyuki said sliding down into the crater and picking up Edd**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel!<strong>

**"Hi all you luckys! This is the 3rd chapter into Dreamworld Paradox and the first episode of lucky channel Hooray! And I'm your host, Akira Kogami" Akira said in her cute voice**

**"Hello. I'm the co-host, Minoru Shiarishi. Her assistant". Minoru introduced**

**"$#IT!. DID YOU SEE HAT EXPLOSION LAST NIGHT!?" Akira exclaimed with her voice changing from her cute voice to her...other voice.**

**"Who didn't!?" Minoru replied**

**"Now then, while we're on that topic, the Japanese police department has given us information on these four people. Lets look at... The Eds!" Minoru said holding up pictures of Ed, Edd, Eddy and Roscco**

**The first of the Eds is Eddy**

**"Eddy is the shortest of the eds, but he is the fastest and the sneakiest. He keeps a happy medium of being not to stupid, but not to smart. His likes are cash, magazines, scams, attention, girls, and jawbreakers which he will do anything to obtain. Including harming his own friends! Minoru explained**

**"He sounds like a real bitch if you ask me." Akira commented in her dull voice**

**"Next, we have Edd who is nicknamed by his friends as Double D, and by Eddy, 'sock head'. Edd is the second tallest and the smartest of the Eds and loves knowledge as well as his family and jawbreakers. He has a very high I.Q. and is promising and loyal to others. However, he is timid, especially when it comes to girls. However, this doesn't mean he won't put up with bothersome problems. He has been a rebel against the self appointed leader Eddy at times before." Minoru explained**

**"Cute, shy and smart. That's male moe all over it." Akira commented looking at Edd's picture with her eyes half open**

**"Next is Ed! Ed is the tallest of the Eds, but not the brightest. He likes monster movies, horror comics, buttered toast, gravy, his sponge collection, which he brought with him, and chickens, as well as jawbreakers! He is the strongest of the Eds however and possesses many abnormal talents." Minoru explained**

**"He really sounds like a nice person on the inside". Minoru commented**

**"If you mean kind hearted, but gullible and a complete idiot at times, then yeah." Akira replied**

**"Last but not least, we have Roscco! The only thing that keeps him in the "Ed" group is that he has "Ed" in his middle name. He was taken up by the other Eds as the fourth Ed. His parents are fighting in a war right now. He is the 2nd tallest next to Ed and is also fast, smart and strong as well as skilled in lots of things that his friends can't normally do. He liked manga, video games, drawing, riding his skateboard, training his Pichu as well as the rest of his team, jawbreakers and his friends. He can be very smug, often annoying people at times. However, he is very kind hearted to anyone he meets and seen by his friends as compatible with almost everyone he meets. He is the protector of a gem that he has that he calls "The Dream Emerald Diamond." Minoru explained**

**"... A boy that carries around a diamond. How does he not get robbed?" Akira questioned**

**"Honestly, I have no idea." Minoru replied**

**"Plus, that kid kinda looks like a girl." Akira added in**

**"May I remind you that this is live Akira?" Minoru reminded**

**"Heh. I wonder if he has ever gotten it on with any of-" Akira managed to get out before the ending music started playing**

***music starts playing***

**"Awww. Well it's time to go. Thanks for tuning in and don't forget to tune in to Lucky Channel and subscribe to Zytigal on YouTube! Bye niiiiii!" Akira cheered in her cute voice**

**(Curtain closes)**

**"Why did you have to do all the talking?" Akira asked in her dull voice**

**"It was in the script." Minoru replied**

**"Oh well. Still, I wonder how long it will take for yaoi parings of this Roscco kid to come out." Akira said**

**"Don't say things like that!" Minoru replied**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, Roscco here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, School time, Peach Creek style! Watch out.<strong>


	5. Dreamworld Paradox:4th Chapter

**Chapter 4: Happy Thanksgiving! (2011)**

**November 21st  
>Location:Hospital in mainland Japan<br>Time:7:29a.m.  
>Characters: Ed<br>Edd  
>Eddy<br>Roscco  
>Konata<br>Kagami  
>Tsukasa<br>Miyuki  
>Yutaka<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>After the mishalf from last chapter, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Yutaka got us to a hospital in the city. Us Eds are now starting to wake up only to see everything is white. After a few minutes, Eddy notices a light overhead. As they look around, they find themselves in a hospital room.<strong>

**"Ow, my aching head". Eddy groaned while waking up**

**"What happened last night?" Edd said groaning while waking up also**

**"I think the plane blew up guys." Ed said waking up and looking around the room**

**"No kidding, I just found a propeller part stuck in my hat." Edd replied pulling said part out from underneath his hat**

**"Good to see your all awake!" Roscco said in a happy tone.**

**"Uh, how long have you been up"? Eddy asked**

**"I dunno? Maybe an hour and a half." Roscco replied looking at the clock on the wall**

* * *

><p><strong>Then, 5 girls walk into the room to check on us.<strong>

**"Look! Their up now!". Kagami shouted in an excited tone.**

**Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Yutaka come running over**

**"Uh, WHO ARE YOU?" Eddy asked quite confused**

**"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Kagami Hiiragi and this is my younger twin sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi." Kagami replied**

**"When we found you four, you were all knocked out and had burn marks all on you." Tsukasa said blushing.**

**"Where's Pichu and Squeaker?" Roscco asked looking around in an anxious tone of voice.**

**"If your talking about the mouse and the computer mouse, then there at my house resting. By the way, my name is Konata Izumi and this is my younger cousin, Yutaka Kobayakawa." Konata introduced**

**"Nice to meet you too. I am Eddward Skyrise." Edd introduced himself**

**"Hello, my name is Ed, uh, Tonson." Ed introduced himself**

**" I am Roscco Benitez. And thank you for taking us here" I introduced myself**

**" And i'm Eddy Machone.(Pronounced as mach one). And don't forget it." Eddy introduced himself**

**"Hey, you didn't do anything to me while I was asleep, did you?" Eddy asked looking them over**

**"EW! Is that how you thank someone who saved your life?" Kagami replied in an angry tone.**

**" Relax queen uptight, it was just a joke." Eddy replied laughing**

**Eddy then looks Kagami over.**

**"You don't got much to look at, do ya?" Eddy said before receiving Kagami's fist to his jaw.**

* * *

><p><strong>While Eddy struggled to fight Kagami, who was now beating him on top the bed, we chatted away with the others.<strong>

**"So in a nut shell, you guys came here to run away from some kids who are angry at you?" Konata asked.**

**"Yeah." Ed replied**

**"Funny, normally if it was Eddy talking to you, he would have told you all some sort of a lie." Edd said in amusement**

**"It's nice to finally come in nice and clean for once." Roscco agreed**

**"Well, I think you four should get some more sleep." Miyuki suggested**

**" Good Idea. Oh and while you're at it, could you please get Kagami off of Eddy?" Edd asked**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was sort of a warm Thanksgiving chapter. I'll give it another go next year. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!<strong>


	6. Dreamworld Paradox:5th Chapter

**Chapter 5: The Meet Up!**

**12/3/11  
>Saturday<br>Time:1:15p.m.  
>Location:Konata's house<br>Characters: Ed  
>Edd<br>Eddy  
>Roscco<br>Pichu  
>Squeaker<br>Hare'  
>Guu<br>Waji  
>(everyone else in the village)<br>Konata  
>Kagami<br>Tsukasa  
>Miyuki<br>Yutaka  
>Minami<br>Yui  
>Konata's dad<br>Akira  
>Minoru<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>After rescuing Dr. Clive, they take him with them and build their own airplane and take off in it.<strong>**

****Despite being so young, Hare' is flying the plane with Guu as the co-pilot.****

**** Everyone else in the village is on the plane sound asleep. ****

****Waji wakes up and goes to the bathroom and then checks on Hare' and Guu. ****

****Waji:"Hey Hare', are we there yet?" ****

****Hare':"Almost. In fact, see those lights not to far ahead? Thats the main land!" ****

****Guu(cute face)"We'll be there in about 20 minutes. Until then, try to rest some more." ****

****Waji:(excited yet tired)"Great! wake me up when we're about to land!"****

****Waji leaves back to his seat. ****

****Hare':"Was the cute voice really necessary?"****

****Guu:(smirks)"Hehe"  
><strong>**

****20 minutes later, they land in a grassy field.  
><strong>**

****Hare' is talking on the loud speaker waking everyone up. ****

****Hare':"Alright everyone. We have arrived in the mainland!" ****

****Everyone starts cheering once that statement is confirmed. ****

****Waji(laughing):"You two did it! You flew us to the mainland!" ****

****Guu(under her breath):"No shit."****

****Chouro:"OK, Lets get ready to get off and get to a Hotel. Then we'll execute the plan and hunt them down!" ****

****Everyone does as they discussed and carries on to execute the plan the next day.****

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, after Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki helped us check us out of the hospital, we all went over to Konata's house on a saturday to have fun. Right now, we are all upstairs in Konatas room watching TV and on the computer.<strong>

**Eddy:" How do you people sit on your legs in this position? It's killin me" **

**Edd:" Now Eddy, you just have yet to get used to it". **

**Ed:" Edd, Eddy, Roscco wants you two to come for a second".**

** Roscco is in Konata's garage crafting something. **

**Roscco:" OK, Pichu, give it one last thunderbolt". **

**Pichu does as it is told and shocks the craft. Ed, Edd and Eddy walk in. **

**Eddy:" Whats up?" **

**Roscco:" Take a look at what I just built for the four of us."**

**Konata hears us outside and decides to check on us and walks in. **

**Konata:" WOAH, IS THAT EXTREME GEAR!" **

**Roscco (surprised):"Wow, didn't expect you to know exactly what it was." **

**Edd(questioning tone):"... And you made these hoverboards, why?" **

**Roscco:" Since our plane is destroyed, we have to get around fast somehow." **

**Konata(excited):" Lets take them out for a spin!" **

**Konata's dad walks in. **

**Konatas dad:"Oh no you don't. That's way too risky" **

**Ed:" Ah, don't worry, I'll take care of her!".**

**Eddy(under his breath):"That's what worries him."**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile inside the living room...<strong>

**Yui:" Man, what's taking so long?". **

**Kagami(in agreement):"I know, Konata only went down stairs to get some hot chocolate!"**

**Tsukasa(wondering tone):" I heard the garage door open. So maybe she's out in the garage.". **

**All 3 of them hear a loud zoom from outside. **

**They go out to the garage, and see us outside in the street riding around in circles. **

**Kagami:"What are they doing!? I thought those hover board things only existed in that game Konata likes to play". **

**Miyuki walks ****into the scene. **

**Miyuki:"You'll never believe what I just- oh my. Are those the hover boards from that game Sonic Riders?"**

**Konata:"Yeah! And these things are ****wicked!"**

**Edd:"What was it that you were about to tell us Miyuki?"**

**Miyuki:" Oh yes, on the way over here, I saw a large mob walking around". Eddy(somewhat excited):" Lets check it out!" Konata rides with Ed, Miyuki with Double D, Tsukasa with Eddy and Kagami with Roscco.**

**We zoom out of their cul-de-sac.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

**Since Hare' got a good look at us, he is the one leading the entire group. **

**Toposte:"Wow, not as much trees here as back at home." **

**Guu(pointing):" Whats that?" **

**Hare'(looks and notices Eddy):" I recognize that person. HE'S ONE OF THEM!" **

**Hare'(yells):" CHARGE!". **

**Everyone starts running towards us. **

**Eddy:"WTF!?"**

**Hare' knocks Eddy off of his board with the huge stick he's holding. **

**Eddy:"WHAT GIVES?" **

**Edd:" Why do they seem so farmiliar?" **

**Waji:" You destroyed our village, and you don't even remember us!?"**

**Eddy:" 'Told ya they'd hold a grudge."**

** Roscco spins a tornado using his extreme gear. **

**Roscco:" Oh yeah! You here to get revenge, right?" **

**Hare'(weakly recovering from the attack):" It'll take more than that to stop me" **

**Roscco:" Hey man, we're sorry about the whole thing. The plane malfunctioned."**

**Hare' however, is too infuriated and attacks anyway.**

**Roscco:"Fine then, warned yah. Pichu & Squeaker, use thundershock!"**

** Pichu and Squeaker both use thundershock. Hare' quickly dodges it and it hits the ground and explodes. **

**We duke it out, head to head combat for about an hour and a half before we're all tired out. **

**By then, Yutaka and Minami are already here watching. **

**Roscco:" Look here, it seems that fighting each other is pointless since we are beating you guys up by a long shot." **

**Everyone (including Guu surprisingly) is worn out and injured. **

**Hare'(talking to his friends):" As much as I hate to say it everyone, their right." **

**Edd:"By the way, it just occured to me. How did you guys get here?" **

**Hare'(panting):" We built a plane." **

**Eddy(pointing):"Does it look like that?". **

**Somehow, a towing company found it and they get a tow truck and it carries it off. **

**Hare':"No, wait!..."**

**All the jungle residents just stand there in disbelief.**

** Ed(laughing): "Ahaha, looks like your stuck here like us."**

**They just go back to the hotel to which they bought rooms in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<br>Location:Back at Konatas house  
><strong>

**Minami:"So you guys are the ones that blew up in the sky?" **

**Roscco:"Thats right." **

**Eddy:" Say, don't Minami and Roscco almost look alike?" **

**Yutaka:"Actually, your right! They do look alike".**

**Edd:"They have the same hair color. That's the only similarity there is."**

**Kagami:" I hope you guys like this place so far." **

**Edd:" Oh yes, we love it. Right Eddy?" **

**Eddy:"Wha?" **

**Yutaka:"Blushes and giggles." **

**Konata and Miyuki come up stairs with the hot chocolate. **

**Ed and Tsukasa are just playing video games trying to beat Konata and Roscco. **

**Konata:" Your good at this game!" Roscco(letting Pichu and Squeaker rest on his lap):"Thanks, I am what some people call me, an extreme gamer". **

**Minami is looking at Roscco still comparing him to herself. Roscco notices and turns towards her. **

**Minami's face all of a sudden turnes beet red and hides her face.**

**Tsukasa:"I do feel sorry for those people though. They won't have a way to get home for a while."**

**Roscco:"Yeah. But once we get the remaining pieces from the jet, we can re-build it."**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel!~<strong>

**Akira(cute voice):"Hi all you luckies! This is our 3rd episode of Lucky channel and i'm your host Akira Kogami!" **

**Minoru:" And i'm the co-host, Minoru Shiarishi!" **

**Akira:"Lets look at some of the new characters!  
><strong>

**Minoru:"There's Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yutaka, Minami, Hare', Guu, Waji and all the other people from previous chapters that we have yet to go over!" **

**Minoru:"Hare' Is a young boy who can be very very sweet as well as a pain. **

**Guu is one of Hare's closest friends as well as an abandoned .child who Weda took in**

**Waji is another one of Hare's friends as well as Marie and Toposte.  
><strong>

**Lavenna is one of Hare's classmates as well as a friend. They all share the likes of family, sports and relaxation as well as poukte. **

**Waji loves to laugh however, it can get to be bothersome.". **

**Akira(cute voice):"Chourou is the village ****elder and the protecter of the village. His likes are poukte and teaching the class at times as well as showing off his chest hair. **

**Minoru:" Dr. Clive and Weda are Hare's parents, although Hare' doesn't exactly see Dr. Clive as his father. Weda likes poukte and drinking beer. Dr. Clive loves Weda and his playboy magazines. **

**Akira:"Konata is a young 8th grader who loves chocolate coronets and manga, anime and video games." **

**Akira:"Kagami and Tsukasa are sisters. Kagami is a hard worker and like Edd, very smart, she is easy to anger however. Tsukasa is very sweet and loves cute things. However, sometimes she is seen by her older twin sister as lazy, clumsy and forgetful. **

**Minoru:"Miyuki is a A and B student. She loves her family and after they heard about each other in there school days, is often compared with Edd, who is a straight A student except in P.E in which he has a C in. **

**Minoru:"Yutaka is Yui's younger sister and Konatas younger cousin. She lives with Konata and just a little spoiler, she has a secret little crush on Eddy. She looks up to everyone for information and upperclassmen wisdom."**

**Minoru:"Minami is Yutaka's friend and also, the tallest of the luckies. However, Ed and Roscco are taller than her and is actually maybe a little bit shorter than Roscco, who which she is forming a crush on. Minami-can be embarrased just as easy as Roscco. Which is very easily. She does worry about growth in a certain area." **

**Akira:" Yui is Konatas older cousin and she is a police officer. Just like Weda, she loves to drink. The classroom teacher of the first four luckies and the dad is the only parent so far in the series besides(obvious spoiler) Miyuki's mom. **

**Minoru:" Konatas dad buys adult games for Konata and watches over Konata and Yutaka and is very defensive for them. However ,he can be a little to defensive at times."**

**By now, Akira and Minoru are both out of breath.**

**Well that's all for today! Akira& Minoru:"Bye niii~.**

**Curtain drops. Akira(dull voice):"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ANOTHER WOMANS BODY GROWTH!" **

**Akira smacks Minoru. **

**Minoru:"Hey! OW!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, Roscco here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Japaneese school classes, Peachcreek style! Some things never change do they? Squeaker:"Nope!"<strong>


	7. Dreamworld Paradox:6th Chapter

**Chapter 6:Japaneese classes, Peach Creek style!**

**Saturday 12/17/11  
>Time:4:55p.m<br>Location:City  
>Destination:School<br>Characters- Ed  
>Edd<br>Eddy  
>Roscco<br>Konata  
>Kagami<br>Tsukasa  
>Miyuki<br>Yutaka  
>Minami<br>Patricia (Patty)  
>Tamura (Hiyori)<br>Misao  
>Ayano<strong>

**Akira**

**Minoru**

* * *

><p><strong>We are walking to school in the morning to our half day of school. <strong>

**Eddy(in iritated tone):"I hate new cloths." **

**Ed(happy tone):"I like new cloths". Roscco:"Wonder what we'll have first for class. Double D?" **

**Edd:"Well Roscco, it seems that according to these schedules, and thanks to me allowing us 4 to take the same classes together, we shall start off with algebra."**

** Eddy(sarcastic voice):"Oh great, way to start off the day".**

**Ed:"Ah, cheer up Eddy! Christmas is coming up!" **

**Edd:"That's the spirit Ed!" **

**Roscco:"Algebra eh?, I can do that."**

* * *

><p><strong>Soon the class starts for roll-call...<strong>

**Ms. Kuroi:" Class, we have four new students joining us today. They come from the United States of America." **

**Tamura turns to Patricia.**

**Tamura:" Their from the same place you're from."**

**Patty:" I Know, this should be interesting."**

**Ms. Kuroi:" OK, come on in."**

**(this description of us is going to be through everyone else's views)**

**The first kid to walk in was tall. He had spiky red hair and red eyes. His skin seemed to appear yellow and the jacket he wore smelled. BAD. "Hello, my name is Ed Tonson." he introduced**

**The second one to walk in was mid-sized. He wore a black beanie on his head and it had yellow/ blondish hair sticking from underneath it. He had a gap in between his two front teeth and he seemed quite slender. He had aqua blue eyes. "Hello, Eddward Skyrise, is my name. Nice to meet you all."**

**The third one to walk in was short. Short enough to be around Konatas height. He had blue hair and seemed to be quite grouchy. He had aqua blue eyes also. "Eddy Machone. Remember it."**

**The last one to walk in was in between Ed and Edd height. He wore a purple jacket and had green hair. He had emerald colored eyes. "Roscco's my name. I'd like to get along well this year."**

* * *

><p><strong>Soon class begins starting with algebra...<strong>

**Eddy has his head on the desk with one hand on his head and the other one holding his pencil. **

**Eddy sees Ed doodling on his notebook. Edd doing his work with ease. Tsukasa also sees Edd. **

**Tsukasa(whispering to Konata):"I've never seen someone fly through problems like that before." **

**Konata:(whispers back):" I know, and Eddy seems to be having the most trouble." **

**Eddy(whispering to Edd):" Hey, sockhead, lemme see your sheet real quick" **

**Ms. Kuroi turns back in time to notice him.**

**Ms. Kuroi:" Eddy! Come up here and solve this problem please."**

**As Eddy walks up nervously, the bell rings. **

**Eddy grabs his stuff and rockets out of the classroom. **

**Edd:"HEY, Wait Up!" **

**Ed, Edd and Roscco go running around a corner to find that Eddy is drinking from a water fountain. **

**Roscco:"You were just desperate to get a drink of water, weren't you?". Eddy:"What? I can't do any of that stuff. Anyway, where to next?" **

**Edd:"Next is art class".**

**Ed:" Oh boy oh boy oh boy." **

**Ed then grabs us and runs off while singing Sonic colors (Reach for the stars)**

* * *

><p><strong>We get to class just before the bell rings. <strong>

**Patricia and Tamura are already in there seats.**

**Teacher:" OK students, since today is short, feel free to draw and paint whatever you like."**

**Edd is getting paint and water cups as well as paint brushes. **

**Roscco takes a paint brush and dunks it in black paint and walks up behind Eddy. **

**Roscco(Making a song reference):" I see Eddy's blue hair, I must have it painted Black!". **

**Roscco slaps black paint all over Eddys hair. **

**Eddy(picks up a marker board):"Better have you will ready". **

**Roscco starts running while laughing while Eddy chases him around the room.**

**Edd is next to Ed. Edd is drawing up blueprints for the jet.**

**Ed manages to draw an exact copy of Mona lisa, except she is holding a machine gun.**

**Edd:"... Time for you to cut down on MW3 Ed."**

**Tamura walks over to the sink and passes by me. **

**Tamura:" Hey, your new, right?" **

**Roscco:"Yes, me and my friends have come over from America." **

**Hiyori:"An American huh? What are you drawing?" **

**Roscco:" I'm drawing anime." **

**Hiyori:" Let me know how that goes, by the way, I'm Hiyori Tamura".**

* * *

><p><strong>45 mins. later...<strong>

**We start cleaning up, Tamura walks over to see my drawing. **

**Tamura:"This isn't half bad! Keep up the good work!."**

**Edd:"Next is Science." **

**Us Eds run up the stairs to our next class. **

**Miyuki, Ayano, Kagami and Misao are all chatting away as they go to take a seat. **

**Ed walks past us wearing the classroom skeleton on him. **

**Ed:"Boy, am I parched." **

**Eddy(snikering but trying not to laugh):"Man, your gonna get in so much trouble". **

**Roscco(looking on the tables):"Oh,chemicals!".**

**I then get the safety lab supplies while humming Sonic 2 (Chemical Plant).**

**Class begins and we are all experimenting with the viles. **

**Eddy(holding a burner):"Hand me that Hydrogen will you?" **

**Roscco(notices the burner):"HYDROGEN? OH DEAR GOD RU-" **

***insert FUS-RO-DAH here***

**The entire side of the school blows up. **

**Please note-Hydrogen burns easily. **

**Misao:"WHO THE HELLS BRIGHT IDEA WAS THAT?" **

**Edd:"Eddy, that was hydrogen wasn't it?". **

**Roscco falls off the ceiling and lands on Misao. **

**Misao:"Why are you on top of me?" Roscco:"Because I like it, I JUST FELL FROM THE FU(k*ng ceiling!"**

** Misao:"We can hug later, just get off of me." **

**Edd walks over to help Ayano. Edd:"Are you Ok?" Ayano(mentally unconscious at the time):"I feel ok when I see your face." **

**Edd(blushing):"Pardon?" **

**Ayano(snapping out of it and blushing):"Nothing!". **

**Kagami walks up to Eddy and starts yelling at him. **

**Kagami:"HOW DUMB DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO BURN HYDROGEN?". **

**Eddy:"Simple, like you" **

**Kagami starts beating up Eddy, who can actually fighting back this time. **

**Ed grabs Kagami and pulls her off Eddy. **

**Roscco:"Eddy, you have to addmit, asking double d is one of your habits. So why didn't you ask if what you where burning was ok?"**

**Eddy:" I just didn't know. Ok!?"**

**Ed:"I think Eddy and Kagami like each other." **

**Eddy/Kagami:"WHAT?" **

**They both jump on Ed. **

**Ed:"Oh help me!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The bell rings. We go off to eat lunch. Misao is eating her lunchbox full of sweets. <strong>

**Ed pulls out gravy cakes from... his jacket wing. Roscco pulls out his his lunchbox of smoked salmon. **

**Everyone else buys lunch. **

**Edd:"Our last class for the day is P.E. Oh dear."**

* * *

><p><strong>We get to the gym...<strong>

**The coach announces that we will be playing dodgeball, boys against girls. Of course, Eddy and Kagami liked that idea. **

**Eddy:"You ain't gonna last to long with me on the court, Kagami!" **

**Kagami(squeezing a ball in her hand):"I'll make sure to hit you right in-" **

**The whistle blows to get everyone ready. **

**Edd:"Kagami, hear me out, hurting Eddy proves nothing. **

**Edd talks to Kagami about alternative choices. Unfourtionatly, Kagami is still irritated from the fight with Eddy and due to double d, she reaches her breaking point. **

**Kagami(Furious):" SHUT UP EDD!" Kagami throws the ball right in double d's gut. **

**Edd is lying on the floor shivering and crying. **

**Eddy:"Oh great. JUST WHEN WE THOUGHT WE GOT HIM OVER THAT LAST DODGE-BALL INCIDENT!"**

**Ed(angry):" You hurt double d!" **

**Ed, with all of that brute strength he has, throws a ball pinning it right in Kagami's chest and it slams her into a wall. **

**All the boys on our side are cheering for Ed. **

**Roscco:"GOT' DAMN!, Kagami, you ok?" **

**The girls get so ticked that they unleash a mirage of dodgeballs. **

**Luckly us eds are very limber and we dodge all of them. **

**Eddy:"Thanks for the ammo!" With just us 3 Eds left standing, we take out every person on there side. Patricia walks over and sits near Edd who is still recovering. Minami launches a ball at Roscco, who barely dodges it. Roscco, without thinking, retaliates and lands a hit right in the pit of her chest. **

**Patricia(suprised):" He took out Minami!". **

**Konata(suprised as well):"Just how strong are these guys?"**

**Eddy(spinning a ball on his finger):"Ready for our special?" **

**Roscco:"Sorry to have to do this to you all" **

**Ed/Eddy/Roscco:"Meteor Shower!" **

**We all rapidly throw balls at them. **

**Edd and Patricia watch from the side. **

**Patricia:"Hey, are you feeling any better?" **

**Edd(holding his stomach):"No." **

**Particia stares at Edd for a while. **

**Edd :"Can I help you?" **

**Patricia finally replies. **

**Patricia:"We practically have the same hair color!" Edd(recovered):"And you pinched me just to say that?"**

**Patricia:" Also, you're kinda cute."**

**Double D's face turns bright red after hearing that statement.**

**The bell rings and we just cornered them. **

**Roscco:"Good game everyone!"**

**Tsukasa:"You guys took it a little too hard on us."**

** Eddy:"A LITTLE? Ed practicaly killed Kagami out there. Not that i'm complaining." **

**Ed:"I didn't mean to throw it that hard..." **

**Konata:"At least today was our last day before winter break." **

**Patricia gets up and leaves the gym to go the locker room so she can go home. Roscco looks at Patricia, Patricia looks back at him and winks at Roscco. Roscco then walks away with his face blushing.**

**As we walk out of the school, Patricia pops out of nowhere and grabs Edd by the wrist and runs off laughing.**

**Edd is somewhat scared and somewhat enjoying it.**

**Eddy:" Edd or Roscco, can't she make up her mind?"**

**Patty then runs past Eddy with Edd.**

**Eddy(chasing after them):"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SOCKHEAD!"**

**Roscco(still blushing a little):" So Ed, how'd you like this first day?"**

**Ed:"IT WAS FUN! Ahahahaha."**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel!~<strong>

** Akira:"Hi all you luckies! This is the 6th chapter of Dreamworld Paradox. And i'm your host, Akira Kogami." **

**Minoru:"And i'm the co-host, Minoru Shiarishi!". **

**Today we will be doing reviews on the new girls.**

**Akira:"Patricia Martin. Patricia, nicknamed 'Patty', is a first-year transfer student from the United States. She is in the same class as Yutaka Kobayakawa and Minami Iwasaki. Patricia loves anime and manga and has learned all her Japanese through them, leading to her having a very unusual Japanese vocabulary. She tends to make quite a few generalizations of Japan and Japanese culture based on otaku culture, even more so than her senior, Konata Izumi. She claims to enjoy a wide range of Japanese music, however the only artists she listens to are those who have performed anime theme songs, and only those songs alone. She is extremely energetic and lively. Aside from Miyuki Takara, she has the second biggest chest size, which she is often ashamed about, and she is second tallest to Miyuki."**

**Akira:"Hiyori Tamura. Hiyori is an amateur dōjin artist, who is also the first-year classmate of Yutaka Kobayakawa and Minami Iwasaki. Additionally, she is an otaku who creates her own dōjinshi; her genres are broad, stretching from boys love to yuri. Hiyori is always searching for a good plot to use in her dōjinshi, and tends to imagine Yutaka and Minami in romantic moments, only to grow embarrassed over the idea and break into an emotional outburst, which leaves Yutaka and Minami clueless. Even if she has a moment of enlightenment, she fails to jot down notes about it, which causes her to forget what her great idea was about. Called "Hiyorin" by Konata and Kō (also Konata called "Hiyo-hiyo" and Kō called "Hiyori"), she tends to be a kind person, but has unfortunate luck. Hiyori has a friendly personality, but is prone to becoming bashful, leading to simple mistakes during a decisive moment. Throughout the series it is implied that Hiyori has a hard time with animals. This is often portrayed by her interactions with Minami's dog, Cherry. For example, in between these past chapters,Cherry beat Hiyori with his paws and frightened her. Hiyori has long black hair, a wide forehead, and is a meganekko. She is a member of the Animation Research Club, and is Kō's junior."**

**Minoru:"Ayano Minegishi:Ayano is Kagami Hiiragi's classmate and has been in the same class with Kagami for the past five years, since middle school; she is a childhood friend of Misao. She is passive and likes to take care of people, hence she is portrayed as a character that looks after Misao. However, according to Misao, when Ayano does get angry, she is much more intimidating. Ayano holds back her long orange hair with a headband, but since her front hair is pulled back, she is looked at as having a large , she can make excellent cookies."**

**Arika:"Misao Kusakabe:Misao is a childhood friend of Ayano since middle school, along with Kagami, her fellow classmate. Misao tends to be quite lazy, simple-minded and an outdoor type of person. She is in the track and field club, hates studying, and harbors a love for video games, despite not being particularly talented at them. She has tanned skin, dark hair, slightly slanted eyes, and a small fang in the side of her mouth. ****Misao does not seem to be skilled at playing video games, yet plays them for purely for fun; she notes on having borrowed many games from various people. In fact, her concept of "play for fun" is so strong that she does not mind losing to Kagami, instead marveling at how well her friend plays and making a loud, congratulatory dislikes Konata for "stealing" Kagami away from her group, and often rants about Kagami leaving her group for Konata who she knew for only one to two years. She calls Konata by the name "Chibikko" which is literally used as an equivalent for "midget" and can be literally translated to "shortie",and she is nicknamed "Misakichi" by Konata."**

**Random crew member:" And here are the Lucky channel bios."**

**Crew member:"Minoru Shiraishi- Minoru is Akira Kogami's assistant, who repeatedly gets yelled at (and physically abused) by Akira, if he does or says something not to her liking. Usually, just when he attains enough confidence to speak out and enjoy himself, Akira stops him in his tracks, usually insulting him for,"being full of himself." Minoru was nicknamed "Sebastian" by Konata one day, because of his likeness to a butler.**

**Akira Kogami:Akira is a fourteen-year-old junior high school student,She has short salmon pink hair and has an ahoge towards the right side of her head, and has golden yellow eyes. Her arms are so short that the sleeves of her winter school uniform easily cover her tends to be very energetic, and her chief form of greeting is "Hiya, Luckies!", and frequently ends each episode with "Bye-ni!"**

**Minoru:"That was alot to talk about, Hey by the way, christmas is coming up! We have to celebrate Jesuses birthday and other things! Well we seem to be out of time. Bye ni~"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sonic 3 Big arm music plays) Hey Everyone, Roscco here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, A white christmas special. Our first christmas in Japan!<strong>


	8. Dreamworld Paradox:7th Chapter

Chapter 6: Your thoughts

**Edd: "Hello. Although this isn't a real chapter, this a chapter involves the viewers! That's right. You! I would first like to**

** thank everyone who has been reading this story so far." As you know, the first ever version of this story, which can be found**

** on Quizilla, is a terrible copy since there have been errors that frequently occur when editing and posting is done. We are**

** currently trying to fix that. Trust me. Roscco has worked very hard in trying to bring everyone entertainment. Please. We'd **

**like to ask of you to leave a comment in the comment section below to tell the cast of this series what you think of us so**

** , please leave a donation for this series on Thefourtheds' profile page if you please. Thank you and have a good day/**

** good evening/ or good night. Remember our motto: Dream big, Dream world!"**


	9. Dreamworld Paradox:8th Chapter

Chapter 7: A white Christmas!

Saturday 12/24/11  
>Time:9:16p.m.<br>Location:Kagami and Tsukasa's house  
>Characters-<br>Ed Tonson  
>Edd Skyrise<br>Eddy Machone  
>Roscco Benitez<br>Hare'  
>Guu<br>Waji  
>Marie<br>Toposte  
>Chorou<br>Ember(Roscco's fish)  
>Cherry(Minami's dog)<br>Pichu  
>Squeaker<br>Konata Izumi  
>Kagami Hiiragi<br>Tsukasa Hiiragi  
>Miyuki Takara<br>Yutaka Kobayakawa  
>Minami Iwasaki<br>Patricia Martin  
>Tamura Hiyori<br>Misao Kusakabe  
>Ayano Minegishi<br>Yamato Nagamori  
>Ko Yasaka<br>Tamaki Yamanobe  
>Wakase Izumi<br>Hikaru Sakuraba  
>Hikage Miyakawa<br>Miku Busujima  
>Hinata Miyakawa<br>Minoru Shiorishi  
>Akira Kogami<p>

It is snowing. We open on the first scene which is Roscco walking through the city. Then Eddy on his extreme gear zooms by causing me to slip on a patch of ice. We reach Kagami and Tsukasa's house where Edd is helping set up their family Christmas tree.

Roscco(taking off his coat):"Looks like it'll snow this christmas."

Tsukasa:"Yeah, a white Christmas!".

Edd(in a tired voice):"Well now... that's out of the way. Thank you for helping me Pichu and Squeaker."

Pichu(happy):" Chu~"

Squeaker:" Sure thing."

Kagami(in the kitchen):"Hey Double D, I noticed your wearing that Santa hat me and Tsukasa made."

Roscco(in a surprised voice):"WHA?, NO WAY! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! I MISSED IT!"

Kagami(Questioning tone):"...What's so special about seeing Edd without his hat?"

Eddy(Just now coming inside):"He hardly ever takes it off. We used to think it was probably just grown onto him."

Ed(coming downstairs):"Silly Eddy, If it was stuck to him, how could he take it off?"

Roscco(in his head):"Man, that's probably one of the smart things Ed has said so far..."

The telephone starts ringing.

Telephone-RING RING.

Kagami(answering the phone):" Hello?"

Konata(on other side of the line):" Hey Kagami, me and Miyuki are out shopping. We'll be over in a while. Oh, and we're bringing some people over."

Kagami:"Sure, go ahead."

Kagami hangs up the phone and takes off her oven mitts..

Edd:"I wonder how Hare' and the others are doing?"

Yutaka/Minami/Patricia/Hiyori come into the house.

Patricia:"I brought plenty of egg nog-"

"EGG NOG!" Ed and Roscco cheered while bringing over a giant funnel

Hiyori:"-NOT FOR RIGHT NOW!"

Then, Akira and Minoru walk in

Minoru(whispering to Akira):" This is great! Were being treated like the others instead of background characters!"

Akira(cute voice):"Thank you very much for inviting us!"

Kagami(smiling):" No problem."

Eddy:"Hey! Where did Roscco just go?"

Edd:"He went out to go see how Hare' and Guu and the others are doing".

After 9 minutes, I finally reaches the hotel...

I ring the door bell

Hare':"Wha? Oh Roscco, it's you! Haven't seen you in a while."

Roscco:"Kagami and Tsukasa's residence are holding a Christmas party. Want to come?"

"Sure! When is it?" Hare said quite excited

Roscco:" At 7:00 p.m. Bring your friends if you want."

Hare':"Sure! Thanks! See ya!"

Roscco goes back to Kagami and Tsukasa's house. Everyone is chatting away or playing video games.

Roscco:"So, what'd I miss?"

Konata:" Come on! We're playing Sonic Riders together."

Roscco:" Oh I remember this game. Alright. Prepare to be blown.

Roscco starts playing Sonic Riders with Konata, Yutaka and Misao.

"You really are as good as Konata said!" Yutaka and Misao said surprised at how fast I completed Ice factory

Konata:"Of course, he plays video games just as much as I do."

At 7:00p.m., Hare' and the others came over.

We played something similar to hide and seek, except for two things.

1. We can hide inside and outside.

2. if your found, run for dear life until you get to their back yard.

Hare':"Man, all this running made me hungry. Can we go inside and eat now?"

Kagami:"Sure. Come on everyone!"

We go inside and find the table full of food.

Roscco(looking at all the food):" Oh my gosh... turkey. With.. pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes."

Eddy(joining in):"Buttered drenched dressing. Tiny onions."

Edd(finishing):"Swimming in a sea of cream sauce."

Everyone:" Aww~"

After that reference, we sit down, pray, and eat.

Ed is drenching his food in gravy. (go figure)

Eddy:" Hey queen uptight, pass me the mashed potatoes will ya'?"

Kagami replies by taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and smashing it onto his face.

Eddy:" If this wasn't Christmas, i'd have done something by now."

"I didn't think they liked eggnog that much..." Miyuki said quite surprised

Eddy looks over to see Roscco and Ed chugging down egg nog.

Edd:"Oh dear, I hope that's non-alcoholic."

Eddy and Akira(laughing):"Those two are animals!"

Hinata:"What next?"

Tamaki:"I was talking to Hare', He says he's good at video games.

Wakase:"Then lets pin our 4 video game experts against each other.

Konata and Kagami v.s Roscco and Hare'. We do tag team in Sonic riders, Boys vs girls. In the end, Hare' and Roscco end up defeating Konata and Kagami.

Konata(shocked):"NO WAY! I WAS BEATEN?"

Kagami(also shocked):"WE NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN!"

Kagami and Konata:"But this time, it's every man for himself."

Hare':"Your on!"

We race in Babylon garden. In the end, Roscco wins. (Trust me, if you have ever seen me play Sonic Riders before, I am beast.)

Konata/Kagami/Hare'(in a too shocked for words tone):"HOW GOOD ARE YOU!?"

Roscco:"You guys chose one of my favorite locations. Of course I'm gonna win"

Ember is swimming around in his tank next to the TV while we all watch 2012.

After that, we took a break and watched some of DashieXP's videos

Once we finished that, we watched War of the Worlds.

Roscco:" Hmm, I think we could make our own version of War of the Worlds."

Edd:" All in good time my friend. All in good time."

After that, all kids slept together downstairs as we talked about how fun this Christmas Eve was.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

(Samba de Amigo opening music plays) Hey everyone, Roscco here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Vocaloids, and the Cul-de-sac come back!

Jimmy: "Isn't this place pretty?


	10. Dreamworld Paradox:9th Chapter

**Chapter 8- City wonders (Short chapter. I just wanted to get something uploaded. I'll come back and make it longer later.)**

**Location: City**  
><strong>Characters- <strong>

**Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**  
><strong>Roscco<strong>  
><strong>Miku<strong>  
><strong>Len<strong>  
><strong>Rin<strong>  
><strong>Kaito<strong>  
><strong>Pichu<strong>  
><strong>Squeaker<strong>  
><strong>Nazz<strong>  
><strong>Rolf<strong>  
><strong>Kevin<strong>  
><strong>Johnny<strong>  
><strong>Plank<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Us Eds have decided to take a look around the place we are now residing at. So now we are taking a walk through the city to see what's around.<strong>

**"My my, we have to visit the city more often!" ****Edd said in fascination**

**"Oh look! Okonomiyaki!" Ed shouted running towards the restaurant stand**

**"Where's Eddy and Roscco?" ****Edd asked looking around only to find Ed was not there anymore**

**He looks around until he sees Eddy, who is over on the street corner next to a stage collecting money.**

**"What are you doing?" ****Edd asked**

**"What's it look like I'm doing? Making money!" ****Eddy replied**

**"I'm surprised you had this in that book-o-scams of yours." ****Edd said looking at the massive yet cruelly made stage **

**"I have a lot of things you 3 don't know." Eddy casually replied**

**Ed looks up onto stage to see Roscco wearing a white jacket and a white Michael Jackson hat.**

**Edd sees that Roscco is dancing and singing with a look on his face that read (I don't know what in Sam hill I'm singing, but as long as I keep lip syncing, we're making money. So I could care less.)**

**Soon, a crowd starts to form.**

**Edd started to get nervous**

**"Eddy! Please stop this!" Edd said grabbing his shoulder**

**" Come on Double D, we have to do a scam." Eddy replied rather annoyed**

**"No Eddy! You mean YOU want to a scam!" Edd yelled poking Eddy in his chest**

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO LIKE THAT?" Eddy said furiously**

**Eddy then slaps Edd.**

**"! OH... NO... YOU..." Edd stammered in disbelief**

**Edd then punches Eddy. Soon the two are scratching, slapping and even biting each other. The crowd that formed only minutes ago starts backing away.**

**"Were losing customers Eddy... Oh, hey Edd, hey Ed." Roscco panicking**

**Only 4 people are standing looking at the stage. Eddy and Edd stop fighting and freeze in position.**

**Roscco, now trying to pry Eddy off of Edd, is too busy to notice the remaining crowd.**

**"They're dressed funny." Ed whispers to Edd**

**"Try saying that without the Okonomiyaki box on your head." Edd replied**

**"うわー、彼は良いことだ!" Miku said quite surprised**

**"...WHA?" Eddy asked in confusion**

**"She said, "Wow, he's good!" Kaito said**

**"You can speak English?" Roscco asked kind of surprised**

**"I'm the only one of us that can speak English." Kaito replied chuckling**

**"Wait, there's more of you guys?" Edd asked**

**"あなたがこの辺りからしていないよう" Len curiously says as he pops out from behind Kaito's back**

**" What did he say?" Roscco asked confused**

**"He said "You don't seem to be from around here." Kaito translated**

**"What gave you that idea?" Eddy said looking at his jar full of money**

**"Come with us, we'll tell you about it." Edd said hinting Kaito, Len, Rin and Miku to follow**

**We start walking through the city telling the four about when and how we got here. They seemed to be rather interested and even somewhat amused with out antics. As we crossed the streets we suddenly spotted a familiar group of kids who seemed to have come out of nowhere.**

**"There they are! Get 'em!. Kevin shouted angrily from the other side of the street**

**Rolf, Johnny and Kevin are all running towards us.**

**" Prepare to face a merciless beating Ed boys!" Rolf shouted as he leaped through the air**

**" Your evil scamming days are over!" Johnny said holding Plank above his head**

**"WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" Roscco asked confused as hell at this point**

**"これらの人は誰ですか？?" Miku and Rin asked as they were confused by the events going on**

**"They asked "Who are these people?" Kaito translated**

**"If you want to live, then you'd better RUN! NOW!" Eddy screamed dashing off in the other direction**

**Edd:"Man we have got to teach them**

**"If you want to live, then you'd better RUN! NOW!" Eddy screamed dashing off in the other direction**

**Edd:"My... we have got to teach them English..."**

**After about 20 minutes of running, we finally lose the kids in the big city...**

**"There's got to be an easier way to escape without tiring out like this!" Edd said panting**

**"You know what? I'll have to do something about that really soon." Roscco said perched on top of Eds head like a cat**

**"Hey! Where did the others get off to?" Eddy asked**

**"Not so loud!" Edd whispered sticking his head out of the ally and looking both ways**

**"I hope their okay." Ed said**

**"So they followed us here huh? Big deal. The only problem is that now people will start to learn more about us then we want them too." Roscco said hanging upside down from a metal stairwell**

**"I don't think I can take being rejected anymore." Edd said fixing his hat**

**" Oh, Shovel-chin's gonna pay for it if he messes my relationship up with these girls." Eddy said**

**Eddy then runs into the street.**

**" You hear me shovel-chin!? Do anything to me and i'll be all over you like a b!t(#" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs**

**"Over here guys!" Kevin's voice echoed off in the distance.**

**Us Eds then catch our breath, grab Eddy, and run back to Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki's houses.**

**Hey everyone! Roscco here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Boost powers and details on the cul-de-sac's pursuit! Happy New Year!..."**


	11. Dreamworld Paradox: Info Update (10th Ch

**OK, Here we shall get some things straight about the story.  
><strong>

**1. I have a busy schedule, so I try to post chapters when I get the chance.  
><strong>

**2. On mostly all of the crossovers I've seen that are Lucky Star and Ed, Edd n Eddy, Rolf is used in Lucky Channel. I like the idea , so that is why I am sticking to the idea. I don't mean to copy anyone.  
><strong>

**3. Surprisingly, Ed does not have a uno-brow in this series. However, he is still called mono-brow as an insult.  
><strong>

**4. You may see some very weird and unexpected couples appear. Some may crossover from person to person. You'll see.**

**5. If you look on and type in "Dreamworld Paradox do-over" You can see that that was probably my 1st or 2nd video.  
><strong>

**7. Ed/Edd/Eddy all have Pokemon. They will be featured in the next chapter.**

**8. Just like pokemon learn moves when they level up, Us Eds will learn new moves the more we keep fighting using our powers.  
><strong>

**9. The faster we boost, the brighter the color of our vapor trails glow. In super form, we glow gold and in hyper form, we glow a rainbow-ish color and in dream form, we glow pure shiny white  
><strong>

**10. Squeaker is considered a ****Pokemon**

**11. Us Eds are considered Saiyans. However, in my version, we are our own special type of Saiyans.**

**12. Please let me know every once in a while how I am doing and where I can improve. If you have any ideas for the story, I'll be glad to try to incorporate them into the story .**


	12. Dreamworld Paradox:11th Chapter

**Before we start anything, I don't think this was explained on this website. Ed is staying at Konata's house. Eddy and Roscco are at Kagami and Tsukasas house and Edd is at Miyuki's house.**

**Time:3:12p.m**  
><strong>Location(s): Ed-Konata's house<strong>  
><strong>Edd-Miyuki's house<strong>  
><strong>Eddy &amp; Roscco- Kagami &amp; Tsukasa's house<strong>  
><strong>Characters-Ed<strong>  
><strong>Edd<strong>  
><strong>Eddy<strong>  
><strong>Roscco<strong>  
><strong>Kevin<strong>  
><strong>Rolf<strong>  
><strong>Nazz<strong>  
><strong>Johnny<strong>  
><strong>Plank<strong>  
><strong>Konata<strong>  
><strong>Kagami<strong>  
><strong>Miku<strong>  
><strong>Akira<strong>  
><strong>Minoru<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

**Edd and Roscco are both out in Miyuki's garage alone working on a special creation.**

**Meanwhile, Eddy and Ed are inside taking a break from helping Konata clean the house. Well, Ed was cleaning anyway, Eddy was just telling Ed what to do.**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Eddy:"Hey Konata, do you know where sockhead is supposed to be?"**

**" Edd and Roscco just walked up the street to go to Miyuki's house." Konata replied biting into a chocolate coronet **

**Eddy:"Alright. Ed, let's go lumpy."**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Eddy and Ed come walking over to Miyuki's house.**

**Eddy:"Hey Double d, whats up?".**

**Edd:"Hiya Eddy!"**

**Edd:"You won't believe it Eddy! We have just created our own super powers!".**

**Edd pours a liquid into a vile with clear liquid in it and it starts to foam.**

**Ed:"SUPER POWERS!? THAT'S MEGAS AWESOME!".**

**Eddy shoves a paint can into Eds mouth.**

**Eddy:"Be careful Ed. We can't have everyone knowing about this just yet."**

**" Don't worry Ed. We're all excited about this." Roscco said takes the paint can out of Eds mouth**  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Meanwhile the garage door is cracked open just a little and Miyuki is spying on us.<strong>

**Miyuki(walks away from the door):"I wonder why Edd and Roscco would be creating something like this. Wait, that isn't even possible."**

**Miyuki sits and thinks for a while. Then she comes into the garage.**

**Eddy:"M-M-Miyuki, you can't-"**

**Edd:"It's okay Eddy. We can trust her."**

**Miyuki:" So, what's with the super powers?"**

**Roscco:" As embarrassing as it sounds, Edd and Eddy have bad stamina. I have okay stamina. And even Ed has his limits.**

**Miyuki is standing and listening not knowing what I am trying to say.**

**Edd:" Basically, when the other kids of the cul-de-sac come chasing us down, we can get away much easier."**

**Miyuki then remembers what she was told about the kids from the cul-de-sac.**

**Edd:"Well, let's get this underway. Oh, by the way, we need a hair sample for this to work. Shall we?"**

**We pour the liquid into separate viles. Then, we each pull out a strand of our colored hair and put it into individual bottles.**

**The liquid in Eddy's bottle turns blue.**

**Edd's bottle turns yellow.**

**Ed's bottle turns red.**

**Roscco's bottle turns green.**

**Roscco:"Now we each just drink from our own bottles.**

**We do so and stand still for about 3 minutes waiting for something to happen.**

**Eddy:"...I don't.. feel any different..."**

**Eddy walks away angry**

**Eddy:"THAT WAS A FROD!"**

**The whole area starts shaking when Eddy started yelling.**

**Roscco:" I know I wasn't the only one who felt that."**

**Edd:"As crazy as it may seem, Eddy..., please yell again."**

**Eddy:"Huh? what'll that accomplish?"**

***insert Patrick saying "Screaming will get you nowhere" here***

**Edd:"Just do it!"**

**Eddy does as he was told and this time, the ground shakes.**

**Edd(excited):"My my Eddy! You have a hyper sonic voice now!"**

**Eddy:"Hey... your right! It really does work!"**

**Eddy runs outside the garage into the middle of the street.**

**Eddy:"Alright! this is waaay~ awesome! Shovel chin doesn't stand a chance!"**

**Eddy becomes so excited about beating Kevin when suddenly, Eddy somehow dashes down the street. He does this so fast that all we saw was a blue blur.**

**Eddy(screaming terrified):"HEEEEEEEEeeeeeelllpppp!"**

**Ed(confused):"...What just happened?"**

**Roscco:"You remember how we were being chased, right? We tired out very easily, so me and Double D where working on these powers to initially help us run faster. But it seems we have more than just boosting powers now..."**

**Edd:"Shouldn't we be going after Eddy before something happens to him in the city?"**

**Ed/Roscco:"OH YEAH!"**

**Ed dashes off in a Red blur.**

**Edd dashes off in a yellow blur.**

**And Roscco dashes off in a green blur.**

**Roscco:" 'Wonder how far he's gotten by now..."**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Eddy is waiting by the corner of a building in the middle of the city and on the other side of the street, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf and Johnny and Plank are standing glaring at us.**

**Eddy(greeting us as we finally catch up):"What took ya so long?"**

**Edd(looks at the other side of the street and back):" Well, the gangs all here I suppose."**

**Kevin(cracking his knuckles):"You guys are in for a big time beat down!"**

**Ed:" FOOLS! Evil Tim has beckoned you all!"**

**Eddy:" Right Ed! Let's fight!"**

**Edd:"Eddy wait! These powers we're made for easy escape! Not fighting!"**

**Eddy slams into Kevin, who retaliates by kicking Eddy in the gut.**

**Eddy:" C'mon Double D, don't you want payback for all those times Kevin picked on you?"**

**Edd:"W-w-well, um, yes. I- oh dear."**

**Rolf them comes slamming Edd into a wall.**

**Edd, with his strength now increased, pushes Rolf off of him and sends him flying into a wall on the other side of the street.**

**Johnny then makes a leap at Edd and is about to whack him in the head with Plank.**

**Johnny:" TAKE THIS YOU BIG MEANIE!"**

**Ed grabs Johnny and takes Plank out of his hands and smacks him so hard, that he goes flying down the street towards Rolf and is knocked out. Ed then throws Plank at him causing the old building they smashed into to collapse.**

**Eddy and Kevin are still at it, but for the first time, with Eddy succeeding in the fight.**

**Nazz picks up a crow bar and starts running towards me. She then starts swinging it at me causing me to pause after each word I say to her as I dodge each swing.**

**Roscco:" Now. Nazz. I. Don't. Normally. Hit. Girls."**

**Nazz then successfully hits me three times in the head with that crowbar before I grab her wrist.**

**Roscco:" *sigh* Now Roscco has to kill a bitch."**

**Nazz starts to scream as I then swing Nazz around and send her flying towards the others who are lying on the ground.**

**Kevin takes the time to look around and notices that the others are already knocked out.**

**" How the f^ck are we losing!?" Kevin shouted surprised**

**" Simple, we're better than you." Eddy said**

**And with that, Eddy kicks Kevin in the stomach with both feet and sends him flying into the rest of the kids which sent them crashing into another building.**

**While we didn't even notice it, we turn to see Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Yutaka, Minami, Patricia, Hiyori, Misao and Ayano just staring at us with horror.**

**Soon, the kids get back up and don't even bother fighting us anymore.**

**Kagami"What...what just happened?"**

**Konata:" F*ck*n BADASS!"**

**"Should we tell them Double D?" Eddy asked**  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>We then talk it over about what happened. After the brief discussion, The girls ruled in favor of the kids and we (mostly Eddy) apologized.<strong>

**Kagami:" Typical Eddy. Always starting something."**

**Eddy(pissed off)"Say that again?"**

**Tsukasa:"It sounds more to me like it would only be natural for them to want to do that.**

**Rolf(looking at his watch):"AY! Rolf has no time to stand around! I am late for a tryout for a TV show in order to live here!"**

**Eddy:"What! You guys are planning to stay here too?"**

**Rolf runs off.**

**Nazz:"Yeah, it would just have been a waste to fly over here for nothing!"**

**"But you guys initially came here to pummel us." Roscco replied **

**Johnny:"We never would have thought you guys where here in the first place until we went hunting through you guys rooms and found a note on Edds desk. Plus, Plank has a keen sense of location.**

**"SO IT WAS YOU!" Eddy said glaring at Edd**

**"Look on the bright side Eddy, At least now we have everything settled out." Edd said quite happy**

**Miku comes walking down the road and sees us and comes to hug us.**

**Edd:"Oh, hello Miku."**

**Roscco:"What's that you got in your hand their Miku?"**

**Miku hands me the flyer**

**Ed(looking at the paper over Rosccos shoulder)"A piece of paper?"**

**Edd:" No Ed, it's a flyer. For a battle competition."**

**Roscco(reads the paper)"Do you think your pokemon have what it takes to become the champion of the tournament? Do you think you can become the champion? Join the Pokemon battle competition. In preparation for the competition, we are holding a pokemon safari hunt. Competition starts in a month."**

**Eddy(with dollar symbols in his eyes)" Look! A cash prize!" Kevin:" I'll be rich!" **

**Eddy(presses face to face with Kevin *you should know what it looks like* )" No! It's good as mine!"**

**As Eddy and Kevin keep arguing, the rest us us just walk**

**Edd:" By the way, how'd you know we have Pokemon Miku?"**

**Miku says something in Japanese that, of course, we can't understand.**

**Edd:" Well, at least we know that she knows."**

**Roscco:"By the way, what is Rolf trying out for?"**

**-**

**Lucky channel!**

**Akira(cute voice):"Hi ya luckies! Welcome to the 5th episode of lucky channel! And I'm your host, Akira Kogami!"**

**Minoru:"And I'm the co-host, Minoru Shiarishi!"**

**Akira(excited):"We have some new crew members who auditioned to Lucky Channel so let's give them a warm welcome!"**

**Minoru(also excited):"Introducing, all the way from Peach Creek Texas, he lives in a neighborhood cul-de-sac and his family owns a farm in their backyard, heeere's Rolf!"**

**Rolf( walks behind the desk excited):" Hello Nana, Papa!"**

**Minoru:"And surprisingly, we have another guest!"**

**Akira:"He's red, his fists can shatter a boulder within seconds, he lives on a floating island in the heavens, heeeeere's Knuckles the Echidna!"**

**Knuckles:"I am also the guardian of the master emerald."**

**Akira:"Awww where all out of time , we'll see you next time on an another exciting episode of Lucky Channel! ~Bye niii~!"**

**Curtains close. **

**Akira:"You have big fists, but skinny arms.**

**Knuckles(angry):"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"**  
><strong>-<strong>

**(Hydrocity zone act 1 music playing in the back-round)**

**Hey everyone! Eddy here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, The great Pokemon expedition!**

**Eddy:"For the record, I'm gonna win"**

**Kevin: "We'll see about that"**


	13. Dreamworld Paradox:12th Chapter

**Chapter 12: The great Pokémon expedition part! Our Arrival**

**Time: 9:00 a.m**  
><strong>Location:Minami's house<strong>  
><strong>Characters:Ed<strong>  
><strong>Edd<strong>  
><strong>Eddy<strong>  
><strong>Roscco<strong>  
><strong>Konata<strong>  
><strong>Kagami<strong>  
><strong>Tsukasa<strong>  
><strong>Miyuki<strong>  
><strong>Yutaka<strong>  
><strong>Minami<strong>  
><strong>Kevin<strong>  
><strong>Johnny<strong>  
><strong>Nazz<strong>  
><strong>Rolf<strong>  
><strong>Pichu<strong>  
><strong>Squeaker<strong>  
><strong>Minoru<strong>  
><strong>Akira<strong>  
><strong>Knuckles<strong>  
><strong>Miku<strong>

**After all the hype about the poster saying that there is a Pokémon competition in a couple of weeks and the expedition starting tomorrow, we quickly packed up our belongings and got a good nights sleep so we can be ready for that day.**

**Now, it is morning and we are all standing and waiting in the front of Minami's house waiting for her to come out and join us. **

**"Ready?" Eddy said with his arms crossed**

**"You bet!" Roscco replied hanging from a large tree in the front yard **

**"Hey Eddy, If you're going to enter this, then you must have Pokémon." Yutaka questioned**

**" Yeah, so?" Eddy questioned back**

**" What pokemon do you Eds already have?" Yutaka asked **

**"Come to think of it, Pichu and Squeaker are the only Pokémon we've seen so far." Konata said now joining in the conversation**

**"The things name is actually Arrowsor." Roscco replied**

**"Anyway, let us show you." Eddy, Edd, and Ed replied**

**"GO! CYNDAQUIL!" Eddy tosses pokeball into the air**

**Cyndaquil comes out of its pokeball **

**"Cyyynnnndaaaaa!" it squealed stretching its limbs**

**Edd tosses his Pokeball into the air "Go! TREECKO!" **

**Treeko comes out of its pokeball **

**"Treecko." it said climbing up the tree and shoving me off the branch so that way it could relax**

**"Nice to see you to Treecko." Roscco said lying back first on the ground**

**Ed throws his pokeball into the air "GO! CHICKEN!" **

**A Torchic comes out of his pokeball. **

**"Torch!". Torchic cried as it stretched and proceeded to peck at the ground**

**"Awww! How cute!" Miyuki said petting Torchics' head much to its pleasure**

**"Hey sis, do you think we can catch some pokemon too?" Tsukasa asked with a warm smile on her face**

**"Maybe. I'm not sure if dad or mom will be on board with the whole idea." Kagami replied**

**Minami comes walking out the door.**

**"Are all of you ready?" Minami asked walking down the steps from her front door**

**"As I'll ever be." Edd replied with a chuckle**

**"Yeah. C'mon. We'll have to walk to the Pokémon center from here." Roscco said**

**We all begin our walk off towards the pokemon center...**

**Once we get there, we do one last heal up just in case. Not to soon after that, Miku walks inside the pokemon center.**

**Not soon after, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Plank, and Rolf come into the Pokémon center passing glares at us **

**Not so soon after that, Akira, Minoru, and Knuckles come in. Kagami and Minami introduce Akira and Minoru to us. Knuckles does a self introduction.**

**After about an hour and a half of waiting...**

**"Where is that stupid b-" Eddy said before hearing the sound of breaks screeching near the front entrance**

**"Finally! The bus is here!". Eddy said high tailing it out the door **

**"Eddy! Come back here and get your bus ticket!" Edd shouted but to no avail since Eddy had made it out the door before even completing half the scentence **

**"Ah, he won't be getting far anyway. Ok everyone. let's get out journey started." Edd said hoisting his satchel strap over his shoulders**

**"Just so you know, this will be about a five hour bus ride with bus ride with two stops." Roscco added in "So stretch your legs while you still can."**

**We all get on the bus and head out of town.**

**Everyone is either talking, listening to music, playing a video game, reading, or looking outside.**

**Speaking of which, Ed seemed to be having the time of his life sticking his head out the window as his tongue was flying out the side of his mouth **

**"Ed, please stop sticking your head out of the window like a dog." Edd said not even lifting his head up from his National Geographic magazine**

**"Relax sockhead. Let him have his fun." Eddy said with a smile on his face as he read one of his Jiggy-Jiggy magazines**

**"I can't believe you're reading that in public!" Kagami said with a tone mixed with shock and anger**

**"Deal with it." Eddy replied**

**Eds head then smashed straight into a passing by 18-wheeler and smeared along side it until it finally passed**

**"This is fun!" Ed laughed as his face was now red**

**"Who am I kidding? ED YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE BUS!" Eddy ordered as another 18-wheeler was fast approaching.**

**"Is it always like that with those two?" Kagami asked Edd**

**"If only you knew." Edd replied pulling his hat over his eyes in embarrassment **

**"Speaking of fun, where's shovel chin?" Roscco asked looking up taking a break from playing Mario Kart on his 3DS**

**"Hm? I haven't seen Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Johnny since we got on the bus back at the P.C." Edd replied**

**"Isn't that them back there?" Konata replied looking behind her towards the back of the bus**

**"Where?" Edd and Roscco replied looking back and finally spotting them **

**We look back and after a little adjustment, we see them sitting in the back of the bus. **

**"My my Konata, you have some good eyes." Edd complemented **

**"Thanks." Konata giggled**

**Meanwhile, back where Kevin and his friends are...**

**"Plank asked, what's the plan Kevin?" Johnny said holding his inanimate friend up to his ear**

**"Isn't it obvious? We crush those dorks at the competition." Kevin replied sitting back in his chair with his red cap over his eyes**

**"Gotta make sure we have a power packed team, right Squirtle?" Kevin said petting Squirtles' back**

**"Squirt!" Kevins' squirtle replied flashing a victory symbol**

**"I'm counting on you Smoochum! Nazz said cuddling her Smoochum**

**"Smooch!" Nazz's smoochum squealed with glee**

**"Plank and I say, us and Wooper will dominate the competition!" Johnny said**

**"Woopah!" Johnnys' Wooper replied**

**-**  
><strong>It took about 25 minutes for Eddy to finally get Ed to get his head back in the bus<strong>

**After about two hours with two rest stops, we finally arrive at campground...**

**The bus pulls into a paved circle drive-way and pulls to a stop. As soon as the bus doors open, Eddy falls out of the bus flat onto his face**

**" Man, who knew sitting down for so long could kill your legs so bad?" Eddy complained as Edd helped him up**

**"Honestly Eddy. Roscco even told you to stretch good before the trip." Edd sighed**

**"Squadala we're off!" Ed said hopping off the bus and landing directly on Eddys back**

**"Why you! COME HERE YOU LUMP!" Eddy shouted giving Ed the chase around the bus until he grew tired**

**"Doesn't it just flatter you? Being surrounded by mother natures rasp beauty? The world is teaming with life!" Edd said with wonder filling his eyes**

**Eddy simply pointed his finger towards the back of his throat and made an expression that read "I'm gonna heave". **

**Roscco stands there snickering at Eddy reply **

**"Well, this feels just wonderful. " Miyuki said admiring mother nature**

**"Yeah, a good way to escape from the city!" Kagami **

**"But then where was the giant G.U.N. truck?" Ed asked**

**"What?" Edd and Eddy replied**

**"By the way you were slamming into those giant oil trucks, you probably scared it off." Roscco replied flicking his hair out of the front of his face**

**Suddenly, off of the bus come two other unexpected characters**

**" ED!" Sarah yelled**

**" Oh hell no..." Eddy stammered in disbelief**

**" How did we not notice her get on the bus before?" Roscco asked before getting shoved out the way by the little loud mouthed brat**

**" You better let me and Jimmy win this competition or I'll tell mom that you dumped me in Jimmy in a river!" Sarah said grabbing Ed by the shirt**

**" Who wouldn't?" I said under my breath**

**"Nice one Roscco." Edd and Eddy replied**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Moments later, the camp staff introduce themselves. After the greet and meet, we proceed by getting our group cabins.**

**"So Ed, who was that little brat yelling at you?" Konata asked flopping down on Eds bed**

**"That's Sarah, Eds little sister." Edd answered**

**" It's always either my way or hit the highway with her." Roscco said trying to clean out dirt stains from his jacket**

**"Hey sock head, what cha' ya think I should try to catch first?" Eddy questioned**

**"Well Eddy, since the location of the competition will be taking place in a tropical resort on an island of some place in the Unova region, fire, water, grass and flying types might work.". Edd **

**"But then again, you can go ahead and catch whatever you want to battle with for the tournament." Roscco added in as he and the other 3 walked out into the camp grounds central fire pit**

**"So, what are you starting with Edd?" Arrowsor asked hovering around Edds head**

**"Well, I think I will try to find a good electric type." Edd replied**

**"I'ma win this! Remember that!" Eddy whispered to Double D**

**"I'll catch all sorts Double D!" Ed whispered after looking around as to make sure Sarah wasn't around**

**"Now, where to start..." Roscco said standing around**

**Just then, a swarm of giant beetle looking Pokemon fly through.**

**" OH SHIT!" Eddy screamed ducking into Eds jacket pocket**

**"Eddy! Language!" Edd said flicking Eddys head**

**"'Wonder what that was all about?" Roscco said standing up after ducking onto the ground**

**"That was cool!" Ed said pointing in the direction the beetles flew off in "Do you think we'll catch something like that?"**

**"Ed. There is a vast jungle right behind this camp. Everyone will be able to catch plenty of power packed Pokemon." Edd replied**

**"Alright! Let's get this expedition underway!" Roscco said with one arm wrapped around Edd and the other one wrapped around Ed**

**Lucky Channel!~**

**"Hiya luckies! This is the seventh episode of lucky channel, and i'm your host, Akira Kogami!" Akira said in her cute little voice**

**"I'm Minoru Shiarishi, the co-host!" Minoru introduced**

**"I'm Rolf. The son of a Shepard!" Rolf introduces**

**"..And i'm Knuckles the Echidna!" Knuckles introduced with eyes closed after looking at the camera with his eyes half open**

**"The name of the location for the tournament has been confirmed. It's the Sirena beach stadium!" Knuckles said reading script while holding his head with one hand while leaning on the desk**

**"YOU MEAN THE 5 STAR RESORT ISLAND IN THE UNOVA REGION?" Minoru&Akira said in disbelief **

**" Yeah. And battle participants get to stay there for free." Knuckles said holding it out for the three to see**

**"Rolf is both honored and excited to go to such a location!" Rolf said holding one hand over his heart and sticking his other hand out in front of him **

**"Screw this episode then! I gotta catch some Pokemon and pack my stuff for the trip to Unova" Akira said offstage after jetting out of her chair **

**"Hey! Wait for me!" Minoru said as he goes tearing out of the studio after Akira.**

**Knuckles & Rolf:"Well, it looks like that's all for now everyone. Remember to always tune in to Lucky Channel. That is all for now! See you later!"**

**Curtain drops**

**"So I'm guessing we scored big time." Knuckles said standing up to leave**

**"Wilfred, Vector, Gertrude, we must pack!" Rolf said as he ran out of his chair and out the door leaving Knuckles behind**

**"Alright. So I gotta take the Master emerald with me. This is gonna be one nice break." Knuckles said walking out the door**

**" Hey! Wait up!" the camera man yelled**

**Hello everyone! Roscco here! We will finally get this expedition going. Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, The Pokemon expedition Part 1! The jacket racket! **

**Ed:"AH! GET IT OFF!"**

**Eddy:"IT'S ON ED!"**


	14. Dreamworld Paradox:13th Chapter

**Location:Campground  
>Time: 12:35p.m.<br>Characters-Ed&Torchic  
>Edd&amp;Treeko<br>Eddy&Cyndaquil  
>Roscco&amp;Pichu<br>Konata  
>Kagami<br>Tsukasa  
>Miyuki<br>Yutaka  
>Minami<br>Kevin&Squirtle  
>Nazz&amp;Smoochum<br>Rolf  
>Johnny&amp;Wooper<br>Plank  
>Jimmy&amp;Teddiursa<br>Sarah&Pidgey  
>Miku<br>Akira  
>Minoru<strong>

**Knuckles**

* * *

><p><strong>After getting a good nights sleep and eating breakfast, us Eds are about to go out into the jungle hunting.<strong>

**Eddy:"Hey Kagami, you coming along?"**

**Kagami:"No thanks, i'll stick with my friends."**

**Kagami(embarrassed):"I mean, you guys are still my friends and all!"**

**Eddy:"Suite yourself."**

* * *

><p><strong>Us Eds go walking off into the woods on our own.<strong>

**Suddenly, someone screams Eds name followed by a few trees falling.**

**Eddy:"That sounds like..."**

**Roscco(upset):"Oh great."**

**Sarah comes crashing down on Ed and beats him up.**

**Ed:"Oh help me!"**

**Jimmy soon comes out of the bushes.**

**Edd:"Since how long have you two been out here?"**

**Jimmy:"We thought we would take the Pokemon challenge so we could win that cash prize."**

**Eddy:"Too late sports, we already have the upper-hand because we have Pokemon already."**

**Jimmy:"Oh yeah? Come on out curly q!" A Igglybuff comes out of Jimmy's pokeball.**

**Sarah (gets off of ed):"Go! Piplup!" a Piplup comes out of the pokeball.**

**Jimmy:" Well?"**

**Eddy:"Yeah whatever. If you're lookin' for camp, it's straight ahead."**

**Then us Eds boost off before they could say another word.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

**Ed(trying to catch his breath):"Now what?"**

**Eddy:"We gotta catch something."**

**Roscco(looking around):"Hey, do you hear something?"**

**All of a sudden, a Pokemon comes flying out of the bushes. Edd screams and ducks as it flies over him and flies past Ed. But as it leaves, Ed's jacket gets caught on its horn as it flies off.**

**Ed:"MY JACKET!"**

**Edd:"What was that?"**

**"It was huge!"Eddy yelled in a surprised voice.**

**Roscco:"I've seen those things before. That was a Heracross!"**

**Edd:"Well it looks like we have to get Eds jacket back. Let the pursuit begin!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Us Eds begin our search…<strong>

**Eddy:"Where do we even begin looking?"**

**Roscco:"From what I know about Heracross, they love to suck tree sap."**

**Edd:"So what your saying is that we should check the trees?"**

**Roscco:"Precisely!"**

**Eddy:"I don't think that'll help..."**

**Ed:"Aww, how come?"**

**Edd:"Oh, I don't know Ed. How about because of ALL THESE TREES! WE'RE. IN. A. JUNGLE!"**

**Ed:"But Eddy, we have boosting powers. It'll shorten the search!"**

**Roscco:"Ed's right you know, we could clear a good portion of this jungle that way."**

**Suddenly, a Starly flies out of the treetops and flies overhead of us.**

**Edd(thinking):"Maybe if we catch a flying typePpokemon, we can**

**1. Look for Heracross from up above, and**

**2. Have a good advantage against that Heracross."**

**Eddy:"I hate birds..."**

**Roscco(hatching an idea):"Hey Eddy, is that Kevin coming this way?"**

**Eddy(throws a pokeball from his belt):"IT'S MINE!"**

**Starly(looking down in surprise):"STA!"**

**Starly goes into Eddy's pokeball.**

**Roscco:"It didn't even have time to say it's full name..."**

**Eddy's ball wiggles 3 times and successfully captures the wild Starly. Eddy then calls out Starly .**

**Eddy:"O.k. bird brain, you ain't exactly what I'd call reliable, but go see if you find a Heracross with a jacket."**

**Starly replies by pecking Eddy on the head and then flying off doing what it was told to.**

**Roscco:"Let's continue with the search shall we?"**

* * *

><p><strong>We search around in the jungle for about 6 hours with no luck.<strong>

**Time:6:35p.m.**

**Eddy(tired):"Man, my legs are aching from boosting around."**

**Ed(Crying):"MY JACKET IS STILL LOST!"**

**Roscco:"Duh Ed, what do you think this entire chapter was about?"**

**Starly flies back after searching for Heracross.**

**Eddy:"Any luck?"**

**"Star..." Starly says in a sad way."**

**We better head back to camp grounds I said .**

**Edd:"Rosccos right Ed, it's starting to get dark."**

* * *

><p><strong>We finally get back to camp to find that...<strong>

**Miyuki(running up to Roscco and Edd):"Oh thank goodness you guys are here. What are they?"**

**Eddy(Suprised):"There are Heracrosses everywhere!"**

**Konata:"Good, you guys are finally back!"**

**Yutaka(hugs Eddy out of fear):"It's like they came out of no where!"**

**Roscco:" I bet they did."**

**Ed:"Go Chicken!"**

**Torchic comes out.**

**Ed(in a badass tone):"Payback time. Chicken, use ember!"**

**Torchic shoots out pellets of fire scaring off most of the Heracross.**

**Well, all but one.**

**Edd:"Look! On the flag pole! It's the Heracross that has your jacket!"**

**Surely enough, there was a giant Heracross with a jacket on its horn.**

**Eddy:"Go! Starly!"**

**Starly flies out of the pokeball.**

**Eddy:"USE... uh..."**

**Eddy(paniking):" OH $h*, what moves does this thing know?"**

**Roscco(already fighting using Pichu):"Eddy! Call out Cyndaquil for some back up!"**

**Eddy(throws pokeball):"GO! CYNDAQUIL!"**

**Cyndaquil:"CYNDA!"**

**Eddy:"Team up with Torchic and use ember!"**

**Both Torchic and Cyndaquil use ember which seems to be a lot more effective. Then, Heracross charges into Torchic and Cyndaquil with it's horn knocking both of them into the air.**

**Roscco:"That was horn attack!"**

**Edd:"And a direct hit at that."**

**Eddy:"Oh man, were taking critical damage now."**

**Edd(Throws pokeball):"Treecko! we need your assistance!"**

**Roscco:"Be careful Edd, you know the type advantages."**

**Roscco:"Pichu! Iron tail!"**

**Edd:"Treecko! Pound!"**

**Unfortunatly, Heracross is high leveled and still overpowered the two.**

**Roscco:"I got an idea! Eddy! Edd! Have cyndaquil and treecko use quick attack!"**

**Suddenly, as Edd and Eddy order the two to use quick attack, starly joins in using its quick attack as well. The 3 Pokemon knock Heracross off guard with the speed and force of the 3 attacks in unison. (for those of you who don't know what unison means, it means at the same time.)**

**Roscco:"Now Ed! We can attack!"**

**Ed:"Gottcha Roscco! Chicken! Use ember!"**

**Roscco:"Squeaker! use mimic on Torchic! Pichu, use iron tail!"**

**The 3 attack before Heracross even got a chance to re-act causing Heracross to faint.**

**Ed walks up to heracross and re-claims his jacket.**

**Tsukasa:"Wow, those four are a lot smarter than I thought."**

**Kagami:"Yeah, they should do really well in this competition."**

**A pokeball accidently falls out of Ed's pocket. Ed picks up the pokeball in his hand.**

**Roscco nods at Ed.**

**Ed then bends over towards heracross.**

**Edd:"That's a tough beetle, i'll give it that."**

**Eddy and Edd are looking at Ed.**

**Eddy(confused):"What the heck is he up to?"**

**Edd:"Your the one to talk."**

**Edd(surprised):"Oh my, is he really?..."**

**And with** **that, Ed tapped the pokeball on heracross's head and successfully captured it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner time finally comes around...<strong>

**Everyone is in the dining hall either chatting away, or eating.**

**Minami walks up to Roscco.**

**Minami:"Where did you learn to battle like that?"**

**Roscco:"Well, us Eds are Pokemon trainers you know. So in my spare time, I sometimes like to think of various ways to win."**

**Minami:"You know, that competition may be something I want to part take in."**

**Roscco:"Well go ahead. Nothing's holding you back. Try it out, it's always fun when your in it with friends."**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel!<strong>

**Akira:"Hiya luckies! This is the 10th chapter of Dreamworld Paradox and the 6th episode of lucky channel! and i'm your host, Akira Kogami!"**

**Minoru:"And i'm the co-host, Minoru Shiarishi!."**

**Rolf:"I am Rolf, the son of a shepard!"**

**Knuckles:"And I'm knuckles the echidna!"**

**Knuckles:"Today we do a review on more of the cul-de-sac kids."**

**Akira:"Johnny (as known as "Johnny 2x4") is a loner and considered by his peers to be a nuisance. Johnny is often made fun of for his big head and has a tendency to get his head caught in branches when climbing trees. He talks a lot, and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a 2x4 wooden board with drawn-on eyes and a mouth, apparently named Plank. Johnny seems innocent and gullible, and often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, and is often the most friendly out of all the cul-de-sac kids towards them. He is very protective of Plank, and will burst into acts of bravery or extreme aggression if Plank is stolen or harmed in some way. He does not seem to acknowledge that Plank is just an inanimate, silent, 2x4 piece of wood, and when asked for help with an imaginary friend, he claimed to have no clue what the Eds are talking about."**

**Minoru:"Rolf told me that Johnny and Plank both have superhero alter egos"**

**Rolf:" That is right. Captain Melon-head and Splinter the Wonder wood, in which they are assumed to have a secret base located somewhere in the cul-de-sac."**

**Minoru:"Jimmy is an insecure child, with a propensity to cry. He is most often seen spending his time with Sarah. Jimmy is highly accident-prone, often seen sporting bandages, casts, and braces (particularly headgear), and is considered the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac. Though Jimmy has a cowardly, delicate, and effeminate personality, he truly wishes to be strong and muscular. He can be crafty when motivated, and had twice made scams that were very successful. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Sarah when someone tries to take her away from him. For most of his years, he wore a retainer to correct his teeth, due to a bowling pin accident during one of Eddy's scams which he still does.**

**Rolf:"One time, the ed boy named Eddy once took Jimmy under his wing as his protége, which ultimately backfired on him. Sometimes the Ed boys are quick to ruin his dreams."**

**Akira:"Sarah is a bossy, spoiled, fussy, short-tempered and self-absorbed little sl*t , who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah is also Eds baby sister and has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly from her threats of snitching on him. She has a short temper and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother and Eddy. She is almost always playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, rushes to his aid the moment Jimmy calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a slight love for Edd (albeit usually not enough to spare him from her wrath)."**

**Knuckles:"Kevin is a stereotypical jock. He is cynical and can be cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers, thanks to his father who works at a jawbreaker factory. He loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but his animosity towards them is mostly geared towards Eddy; the two are mortal enemies and often go entirely out of their way to humiliate or physically harm each other at the first opportunity. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with "dork" to suit the situation."**

**Minoru(looking at Rolf):"Rolf is an immigrant from a presumably Eastern European culture with odd customs (which he displays frequently, and it often involves a wide variety of meat) and has a thick accent to match. He works his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the "Urban Rangers", which includes Jimmy, Plank, and Jonny. Rolf usually refers to himself in third person as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. His faithful farm animals are three pigs (one named Wilfred), a goat named Victor, at least six chickens (two named Bridget and Gertrude), a cow named Beatrice, and five sheep. He hardly minds the Eds (whom he calls the "Ed boys") unless they make a fool out of him or offend him in some way, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. He seems to be very muscular, but this is usually only shown when he is angry. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids to no end with his unusual customs and food-making."**

**Rolf:"I also own rabbits!"**

**Knuckles:"Nazz is the stereotypical unattainable love interest. Nazz is usually seen with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf, Roscco and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the Eds begin to sweat and lose the ability to speak coherently. She generally does not mind the Eds unless they bother her.**

**Rolf:"May rolf add something in this?"**

**Minoru:"Sure, why not?"**

**Rolf:"Ah yes, the Nazz girl. If Rolf may recall, she is also the head cheerleader of the cheer-leading team at Peach Creek Junior High."**

**(Music plays).**

**Akira(cute voice):"Aww, it's time for us to go,be sure to keep reading Dreamworld Paradox and to keep loving lucky channel. Bye niiii~!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Curtain closes).<strong>

**Akira(Dull voice):"Man, I can't believe I talked in my cute voice the entire time."**

**Minoru:"Wait, what about those 3 sisters that stalk the eds?"**

**Rolf:"EISHORK! DON'T REMIND ROLF OF THOSE HORRIBLE WITCHES! THEY ONCE DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD. Rolf would rather think about how he cannot wait for the trip to the battle resort!"**

**Akira/Minoru:"..DAYUMN~!**

**Knuckles:"You know, if we're gonna enter this tournament, we have to catch some of those pokemon ourselves."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Roscco and Edd here! Next time on "Dreamworld Paradox", the quadrology, Eddy, the elders egg plus Roscco and the flying thing of wisdom!<strong>

**Roscco:"I got it! I got it!"**


	15. Dreamworld Paradox:14th Chapter

**Time:11:00 a.m  
>Characters:Konata<br>Kagami  
>Tsukasa<br>Miyuki  
>Ed<br>Edd  
>Eddy<br>Roscco  
>Miku<br>Pichu  
>Squeaker<br>Yutaka  
>Minami<br>Akira  
>Minoru<br>Rolf  
>Knuckles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It is a bright warm day outside. Everyone is kicking around a soccer ball that Johnny brought with him.<strong>

**Eddy(kicking the ball):"Kevin! Catch!"**

**Kevin(retreaving the ball):"I got it Eddy!"**

**Kevin:"Yo, Nazz! Catch!"**

**Nazz:" I'm on it Kev!"**

**Roscco(intercepting):"YAHHH!"**

**I kick the ball away from her and send it flying towards Rolf.**

**Roscco:" Rolf! Go for it!"**

**Rolf:"Ha Ha! The monochromatic sphere reminds Rolf of the ..."**

**Bam! Rolf gets hit in the face with the soccer ball that Roscco passes to him.**

**" Are you alright Rolf!?" Roscco asks with his hands over his mouth.**

**Suddenly, Ed comes out of nowhere and boost into the ball sending it soaring through the sky.**

**Eddy:" Nice one lummets."**

**Ed:" Why thank you Eddy."**

**Edd:" Don't worry! I have it!"**

**Roscco:" No way! It's mine!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Edd and Roscco go speeding through the jungle following the vapor trail of the ball.<strong>

**Eventually, Double d finds it.**

**Edd:" Ha! I got it! Roscco? Where are you?"**

**Edd finally moves forward to see that Roscco slammed face first into the side of a house.**

**"Hello." Roscco says in a dizzy tone as he peels himself off the side of the house.**

**Everyone finally comes following after us.**

**Eddy:" Alright! You found the… who's house is this?"**

**Konata:" Whoever's house this is, it's run down."**

**Roscco(back on his feet):" Please don't let this be like that haunted house episode."**

**Edd:" Nah, the Kankers aren't here. ...Right?"**

**Kevin:" Well, uh..., we don't even know..."**

**Ed wanders around and finds the front door and for no apparent reason at all, pushes it just to find out that the door has been open the entire time.**

**Kevin:" Hey, the door's unlocked. Lets check it out."**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone starts wandering into the deserted house.<strong>

**Eddy:" Whoever lives here, they obviously haven't heard of spring cleaning."**

**Ed:" Are you sure whoever lives here is human?"**

**Roscco:" Duh Ed. What else could live here? And by the looks and feels of the area, it feels that someone else was here not to long ago.**

**Suddenly, everyone hears the sound of a rifle being loaded.**

**We turn around to find a woman holding a rifle straight at us.**

**Old woman:"You got three seconds to get out before ah Kill yah'."**

**Tsukasa instantly faints out of fright.**

**Roscco:"Ohhohoho shi*."**

**Edd:"Please put that down. We can explain!"**

**The old woman adjusts her glasses.**

**Old woman:"It's alright. As long as it ain't the flyin' thing of wisdom, I'm alright."**

**"...I'm sorry, the what?" Kagami said in a rather confused way.**

**"I'll explain it to ya'll" said the old woman as she shut the door.**

* * *

><p><strong>She then lights an oil lamp and sits in a old rocking chair. Next to her are pictures of two children.<strong>

**(I'll get into that later.)**

**Everyone sits around in a circle.**

**Old woman:"This thing guards the relics about a mile or so from here. I was out one day to find some pokemon when I came across this."**

**The woman reaches over the arm rest and pulls a cloth off of what is revealed as an egg incubator.**

**Edd:"It appears to be a Pokemon egg."**

**Old woman:"That's right. I found it in the temple when I was searchin'. I didn't know if I should just leave it there. What if it hatched? The baby couldn't survive on its own."**

**Eddy:" So there is a baby Pokemon inside that egg?"**

**Roscco:" Haven't you heard of Pokemon breeding Eddy? Of course there is a Pokemon in there."**

**"Cool!" said Ed in cheerful way.**

**Old woman:" I decided to take it home to keep it safe. As I exited the relic, this thing comes out of nowhere and starts shooting this beam from its one eye."**

**"Eye, it only has one?" asked Miyuki while fanning the unconscious heap that is Tsukasa's body.**

**"That's correct." replied the old woman.**

**Ed(looking in a comic book he had stashed away in his jacket):" IT IS THE CYCLOPS FROM THE 7TH LEVEL OH HADES! IT HAS COME TO SUCK THE FLESH AND MARROW OFF OUR BONES!"**

**Eddy then flashes a dark look at Ed**

**Eddy:" Oh Ed."**

**Ed then silently and slowly closes the comic and tucks it away back in his jacket wing.**

**Tsukasa finally starts to wake up.**

**"Huh? Hey, where did Kevin go?" asked Tsukasa in a tired manor.**

**Johnny:" Huh? Oh yeah. He said that he wanted to go look for the thing"**

**Nazz:" Probably to go and capture it."**

**Old woman:" Oh dear! If he goes after it, there's no telling what could happen to him!"**

**Yutaka:" Come on! We've got to stop him."**

**Eddy:" Alright then. Let's hunt him down guys!"**

* * *

><p><strong>After a while, the jungle ends and the terrain turns into dunes. o from there on out, it was a long walk in the heat.<strong>

**Miku:" 我々は、まだありますか？****?"**

**Edd:" Remind me to build a translator."**

**"What's that over the horizon?" asked Miyuki with a hand over her eyes to shield the sun.**

**Old woman:"There it is. Those are the pyramids"**

**Minami:" Their huge!"**

**Eddy:" And still no sign of ol' shovel chin"**

**Eddy then looks in the sand.**

**Eddy:" Scratch that, I found his foot prints."**

**Then, out of nowhere, the ground starts to shake.**

**Roscco:" Let's check inside. That's the only place he could be."**

* * *

><p><strong>We all make our way into the relics to find that Kevin is hovering in the air struggling to break free.<strong>

**" ZO MY GOD, HE CAN FLY!" shouted Roscco.**

**(Shadow759 For The frikin' Win!)**

**Kevin:"Shut up Dorko and get me down from here!"**

**Just as Miku and Edd start to help, a beam shoots from out of nowhere followed by a loud screeching noise.**

**Old woman:"It's here!"**

**Roscco(looking up at the creature):" WHAT THE!?"**

**Eddy:" What the what?"**

**Roscco:" That's a Sigilyph!"**

**Edd(confused):"Where did Rolf go?"**

**Johnny:" How should I know? Just because I saw Kevin leave I..."**

**Kagami:" Save it tree hugger. We have to save Kevin."**

**"Here I come Kevin!" Ed said as he flew like a stork towards Kevin breaking the laws of physics.**

***for those of you who have seen "I'm a curious ed"***

**Konata:"..How is he doing that?"**

**Roscco:"Get used to seeing things like this."**

**Ed rams into Sigilyph (like a boss if I may add) and it releases its telekinetic grip on Kevin.**

**Kevin then rushes over to the wall and kneels over trying to catch his breath.**

**Roscco:"Kevin, you okay?"**

**" What is it?" asks Double D then finding out that Kevin's squirtle is in bad condition.**

**Roscco:" Kevin, call it back into its ball. Everyone hide! I'll take care of this!"**

**Eddy:" Count me in!"**

**Everyone else starts finding a place to hide. Eddy:"C'mon Starly! I need you!"**

**Roscco:" Pichu, c'mon lets go!"**

**Starly comes out of its pokeball and Pichu hops off of Rosccos shoulder.**

**Eddy:"Starly! Use your quick attack!"**

**Roscco:"Pichu! use your iron tail!"**

**Starly rams into Sigilyph before it had a chance to sidestep.**

**Leaving a perfect opening for Pichu to attack.**

**Sigilyph shakes off the iron tail and picks up the 4 of us.**

**Eddy:" Oh man, this ain't good."**

**Roscco:"Behold! I can fly!"**

**Sigilyph then tosses the four of us into the walls and zooms off after the others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, everyone else is hiding in coffins aligned on the walls.<strong>

**"Are you sure we'll be okay Double D?" asked Nazz shaking with fear.**

**"Have faith in those two." replied Edd in a calm way that seemed to soothe Nazz's nerves.**

**Sigilyph uses its psychic powers to pick up the coffins and throw them at us.**

**Roscco:"Pichu! Destroy them with your thunder attack!"**

**"WAIT, WHAT!" yelled Edd in discomfort at the fact that he was about to be electrocuted by thousands of volts of electricity.**

**BOOM.**

**Pichu electrocutes every single coffin leaving a cloud of dust obscuring there vision.**

**Roscco:" Hehe, sorry about that."**

**Kevin:" You're lucky I'm paralyzed, otherwise I'd beat the $h!* out of ya'"**

**"Pichu! Thunder again!" yelled Roscco trying not to think about what he had coming to him from everyone. This time, it's a dead on hit and Sigilyph faints from the harsh blow.**

**Roscco:" Well, I don't know about all of you, but I've had my sights set on this thing! Pokeball! GO!"**

**Roscco throws a pokeball and it engulfs the avianoid in a red light and wiggles 3 times in succession.**

**Roscco:" Finally! Gottcha!"**

**Kevin(cracking his fists):"Oh Roscco~!"**

**Eddy(picking up a stick):"Come here for a sec." Kevin, Eddy, Kagami and Miku starts getting up to beat up Roscco and Pichu.**

**Roscco:" Oh f#ck. Hurry up and end this chapter D mn it!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucky Channel!~<strong>

**Akira(cheerful voice):"Hiya Luckies! Welcome to Lucky Channel! I am your host, Akira Kogami!"**

**Minoru:"And I am a co-host, Minoru Shiarishi!"**

**Rolf:"A am a co- host, Rolf the son of a shepard!"**

**Knuckles:" And you should already know who I am."**

**Knuckles:"Anyway, today we're doing a review on Hatsune Miku. She is an Artist in singing. She carries around leeks for no apparent reason. Her birthday is August the 31st. She is 5.5 ft tall and is 16 years old. And she weighs around 93 lbs.**

***insert cricket chirping in the back-round***

**Knuckles"...According to this health record!"**

**Minoru(relieved):"Oh thank goodness."**

**Akira:"Well that's all for now! Don't forget to keep reading Dreamworld Paradox and keep tuning in to Lucky channel at the end of the chapters! Bye niii~!"**

***curtain drops***

**Akira(dull voice):" Knuckles, what was with that ghetto voice you were using during your introduction?"**

**Knuckles:"What? Just thought I'd change things up a little. The least you could do is humor me."**

* * *

><p><strong>Skipping to after I beat up Kevin and Eddy up and scaring off Kagami and Miku...<strong>

**Old woman:"Here you go Eddy."**

**Eddy:"Huh?"**

**Old woman:" I sense that you have a very protective aura. You should take care of this. Let me know what it hatches into. Train it good"**

**"Uh, okay. I WILL!" replied Eddy with a big grin on his face.**

**Kagami/Kevin:" She forgot 'A dork'"**

**Eddy:" Don't start.."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone! Yutaka and Ed here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, The Grimer rampage! Eddy:"These hallways are B!^ch#s."<strong>


	16. Dreamworld Paradox:15th Chapter

**Location: Mountain Trail**

**Time: 8:12 a.m  
>Characters: Ed<br>Edd  
>Eddy<br>Roscco  
>Konata<br>Kagami  
>Tsukasa<br>Miyuki  
>Kevin<br>Yutaka  
>Johnny<br>Plank  
>Miku<br>Minami  
>Nazz<br>Sarah  
>Jimmy<br>Minami  
>Pichu<br>Squeaker  
>Sigilyph<br>Treecko  
>Chicken(Torchic)<br>Cyndaquil  
>Starly<br>Heracross  
>Akira<br>Minoru  
>Rolf<br>Knuckles**

* * *

><p><strong>It is early morning and the scout masters wanted us to get up and out early to help us in this competition.<strong>

**Eddy(groaning):" Why did we have to wake up for this stupid hike?"**

**Konata(in agreement with Eddy):" I know right? I thought the reason we were here was to catch pokemon. They could at least let us sleep in."**

**Roscco:"Speaking of which, are you girls even going to catch anything?"**

**Kagami:"Nah, we checked in with our parents, but they weren't for that idea."**

**Nazz:" Speaking of ideas, I wonder what's at the top of this mountain."**

**"Hey Minami, give me that map will ya?" asked Eddy in a grumpy manor.**

**Minami holds the map above her head and holds Eddy away with the other hand.**

**"What do you say?" asked Minami in a cool but calm way.**

**Eddy then retreats and grabs the wing of Eds jacket as he sticks his hand in looking for something. Eddy then pulls out a green stained paper lunch bag with an ominous green liquid dripping from it. Eddy then walks up to Minami and opens it in front of her face causing her to pass out and drop the map on the ground. Eddy then picks up the map.**

**"GOOD LORD!" Edd said covering his nose.**

**"You're trying to stun her, not kill her!" Roscco said also covering his nose.**

**"Hey cool! Were almost there!" screamed Eddy as he ran off.**

**Ed picked his lunch up off the ground and ran after him. Yutaka helped Minami up off the ground, who was feeling sick now that she got a whiff of that year old lunch.**

**"Hey! Wait up dork and dorky!" yelled Kevin trying to catch up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eventually, everyone reaches the top of the mountain.<strong>

**Nazz:"Wow, that's one good view!"**

**Edd(in a fascinated tone):" Isn't mother nature just captivating?"**

**"What are we looking at?" asked Ed in a confused tone.**

**"Shut up Ed" replied Eddy.**

**Roscco starts looking off in the direction of the old temple, which is miles away from our standing point. Suddenly, he spots something glistening at the location of the temple. Just as he is about to turn around and say something, it hurdles through the air at breakneck speed and slams right into Rosccos face leaving him screaming on the ground in pain while holding his face.**

**"Way to ruin the mood Roscco!" said Kagami in a annoyed tone.**

**Sarah(also annoyed):"Yeah, what's with you?"**

**"Oh i'm sorry, i'll just sit here and bleed to death silently." I replied uncovering my face**

**My face is bloody with blood running down my forehead. Jimmy then rushes towards Roscco and tends to the bloody wound.**

**Rolf(in an intrigued way):"Hello?" Rolf then picks up the item and looks around.**

**Rolf:"Who threw this do-hickey at the green haired Ed boy?"**

**Double D and Miyuki look at the strange item with interest.**

**"Strange"said Double d. "This looks like some type of scepter "**

**Miyuki:"Roscco, where did you get this?"**

**"As strange as it may seem, I was looking at the ruins just now and all of a sudden, WHOOSH! It comes flying straight at me." Replied Roscco trying to ignore the pain of Jimmy tending to his wounds.**

**"What's that purple cloud-ish looking stuff in there?" asked Ed as he pointed at the scepter.**

**"...I have no idea" Edd replied.**

**Rolf, Johnny, Plank, Jimmy, Minami and Tsukasa leave with Roscco back to camp.**

**Eddy:"Shouldn't we go back to?"**

**Sarah:"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this stupid hike."**

**Everyone else starts their way back down the mountain. Except for Ed, who notices a strange black goop seeping from under the rocks.**

**"Cool." said Ed as he walked over to it.**

**"Come on Ed!" yelled Edd already starting down the cliff.**

**Ed then takes up the black goop and runs off. Strangely enough, Ed had a feeling that something was watching him once he picked up that goo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once they got back to camp, they laid me down in my cabin and waited for Kevin and Yutaka to return with one of the camp supervisors.<strong>

**We wait and wait. Yutaka and Kevin haven't come back within 20 minutes.**

**Eddy:"What's takin' em'?"**

**"Everyone, we'll be right back." Edd said grabbing Eddy by the wrist and walking out the door.**

**Double D and Eddy go out to search for the two. They enter the building only to find out that it is completely empty.**

**Eddy:"What the..."**

**"There's not a single living soul to be found." said Double D in a shaken up tone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy and Edd wander the hallways looking to see if there was somebody still around.<strong>

**Suddenly they are yanked around the corner of a wall.**

**Eddy and Edd both start screaming in fear.**

**Kevin(whispering):"Keep it down you dorks!"**

**Edd:(whispering):"Kevin? Yutaka? What's going on?"**

**Eddy(in a confused tone):"Yeah, And where is everyone else?"**

**Yutaka:" We came in here and looked for someone, but this place is so big, we got lost."**

**Kevin:"Yeah, and this place being completely empty is not making me feel any better than it makes you feel, but we need to find help."**

**Kevin:"Hold up, where's Dorky?"**

**Yutaka:"Is this really the time for name calling?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Eddy is wandering around by himself after leaving the others in the middle of the conversation.<strong>

**Eddy(mumbling to himself):"Ha, they say that they can't find anyone? I'll find someone probably in the next 5 seconds."**

**Eddy keeps on walking down and through the building.**

**Eddy:"Hmm, maybe I should leave some of my doughnut crumbs so they can find me."**

**Eddy walks down the hallway to find that it leads to another hallway.**

**A dark hallway...**

**No lights on and even more than that, The hallway is a complete mess. unfortunately, he could only assume it was a mess from all the stuff that had somehow winded up in the sun light.**

**Eddy(completely petrified):" Uh, being in dark places ain't exactly my thing."**

**Eddy:"What am I saying? All I have to do is walk down there and zoom back out if i'm scared."**

**Eddy then walks down the hall.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Yutaka, Edd and Kevin are all looking for Eddy.<strong>

**Edd:"There he goes. Can't he just sit still for one second?"**

**Kevin:"I have a bad feeling about this man."**

**Yutaka is about to say something, but accidentally slips on something.**

**Yutaka(confused): Ow. What is this?"**

**Edd smells the scent of chocolate.**

**Edd:"It's a piece of a doughnut."**

**Yutaka:" Wait, these sprinkles, THIS IS EDDY'S DOUGHNUT! I saw him save it this morning!"**

**Kevin:" Hey guys, look!"**

**He points revealing a trail of doughnut pieces. They then follow the trail towards the dark hallway.**

**Kevin:"Oh $h!*"**

**Edd:"Please watch your language."**

**Yutaka(grasping onto Kevin):"That's just beyond scary."**

**Edd:"It's hard to believe that he went down there. That is, considering his fear of the dark"**

**Kevin:" All four of you Eds are afraid of the dark"**

**Edd:"Speaking of four, I really wouldn't mind switching places with Roscco right now."**

* * *

><p><strong>The three start walking down the hallway until they bumped into something.<strong>

**Kevin:"What is it?"**

**"It feels like.. a door." Edd replied feeling the area in front of him and then grasping a door knob.**

**He opened the door to find Eddy using his sonic scream on what to them, looked like a pile of purple sludge.**

**Eddy:"Get away! This stuff is alive!"**

**Eddy then grabs everyone by their shirts and gets out of there.**

* * *

><p><strong>When they got back outside, they find that the entire camp is being attacked by purple sludge.<strong>

**Sarah:"Piplup! Use bubblebeam!"**

**"Piplup!" Piplup replied shooting out concentrated bubbles of energy at the purple slime.**

**When the four got a clear look at the slime, they could see that it had eyes, arms and a mouth.**

**Eddy:"So these things are Pokemon huh?"**

**Roscco, finally awake, Is battling off the Pokemon with his new Sigilyph and Pichu.**

**Edd:"I'm pretty sure I read about these things before. They're Grimer."**

**"Name certainly suits it." replied Eddy looking at Grimer and holding his nose.**

**Eddy:"Cyndaquil! We need you!"**

**Cyndaquil comes out of its pokeball**

**Eddy:"Cyndaquil, use your ember attack!"**

**"Cynda!" Cyndaquil replied shooting ember sparks at some of the Grimer.**

**Kevin:"C'mon squirtle! Get your $$ out here!"**

**"Squirt." replied Squirtle in an unhappy tone.**

**Kevin:"Squirtle! Use your water gun attack!"**

**Squirtle then shoots a forceful stream of water from its mouth at several other Grimer.**

**The Grimer, seeing that they are being overpowered, start to retreat. Or so we thought.**

**The Grimer were all starting to head towards Ed.**

**Ed:"Aww, they like me."**

**The Grimer then shoot poisonous sludge at Ed.**

**Roscco then jumps through the air and successfully knocks Ed out of the way. I then notice a wad of black sludge fly out of Eds jacket.**

**Roscco:" Is this... ED, YOU IDIOT!"**

**Everyone rushes over to see what's up.**

**Yutaka:"What happened?**

**Roscco:"Ed took black sludge."**

**Kagami/Eddy/Nazz/Johnny:"What's black sludge?"**

**Edd(picking up the substance with gloves on):"I've heard of this stuff. It's an item that Grimer hold to strengthen themselves."**

**Miyuki:"Ed? Where did you get this from?"**

**Ed:"I picked it up from the top of the mountain."**

**Ed:"But how was I to know about the danger? I WAS IN MY HAPPY PLACE DOUBLE D!".**

**Edd(patting Ed head):"Now now Ed. The solution to this conflict is very simple."**

**Eddy steals the sludge from Edd.**

**"YEAH! TAKE YOU'RE STUPID SLUDGE!" Eddy yelled while throwing the sludge at Grimer nailing one of them in the face with it. The Grimer, not knowing how to react to that, simply back off.**

**Ed(chasing after them):"Wait! Come Back!"**

**Eddy(in disbelief):"What's that idiot doing?"**

**One of the Grimer sees Ed chasing it and readies an attack. However, Ed quickly reaches for a pokeball and tosses it. Grimer disappears in the red beam and the ball starts to wiggle. In anticipation, Ed stares at it nervously. But much to his will, the center flashes blue indicating that he successfully captured it.**

**"Alright! I caught a Pokemon guys!" Ed started cheering.**

**Everyone just stares at Ed and then they all just walk away.**

**Ed:"...What?"**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucky Channel!~<strong>

**Akira:"Hiya luckies! welcome to another episode of lucky channel! I'm you're host Akira Kogami!"**

**Minoru:"And i'm the co-host, Minoru Shiarishi!**

**Rolf:"I am Rolf the son of a shepard!"**

**Knuckles:"And i'm Knuckles the Echidna."**

**Minoru:" Today I brought in a little something."**

**Minoru then throws a pokeball into the air.**

**Out of it comes... an Oshawatt.**

**Akira:"Aww! aren't you just the cutest thing?"**

**Oshawatt goes and cuddles with Akira in her lap.**

**Wilfred the pig then walks onto the set.**

**Rolf:"Hmm, Rolf wonders if he can use Wilfred to catch these Pokemon."**

**Wilfred then squeals for no apparent reason.**

**Knuckles(eating grapes):"I don't know if that's such a good idea."**

**Oshawott:"Osha!"**

**Akira:"By the way, did you here the new games Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 are coming out this year?"**

**Minoru:"Sweet! Hey, maybe we can give people information about the game next time. Or maybe do something special for it."**

**Akira:" Remember to tune into lucky channel! And to read on!"**

**Akira/Minoru/Rolf:"Bye niii~"**

**Knuckles just waves at the screen with his eyes closed while eating more grapes.**

***curtains close***

**Akira:"Wow Knuckles, you sure do like grapes don't you?" Knuckles:"Of course, they're my favorite fruit."**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ed, Edd n Eddy ending credit theme plays) Hey everyone! Squeaker and Ed here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Edd and Eddy vs the Pikachu twins.<strong>

**Ed:"Zappity Zap Zap!"**


	17. Dreamworld Paradox:16th Chapter

**Chapter 16: Edd & Eddy vs. The Pikachu twins**

**(This chapter leads into the side story)**

**Location: Camp**

**Time: 8:00a.m**

**Characters:**

**Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Konata**

**Kagami**

**Tsukasa**

**Miyuki**

**Yutaka**

**Minami**

**Kevin**

**Rolf**

**Nazz**

**Jimmy**

**Sarah**

**Johnny**

**Plank**

**Pichu**

**Pikachu**

**Minun**

**Plusle**

* * *

><p><strong>Roscco:"Ed? Ed~? ED!"<strong>

**Ed:"Huh?"**

**Roscco:"Anytime you feel like getting off my head I would really appreciate it"**

**"But Roscco, the thunder and lightning are scary" replied Ed as lightning struck outside the cabin causing Ed to hover in the air (like in the show) and duck underneath his bed.**

**Edd:"By the way it has been storming all night, I doubt it will be going anywhere anytime soon"**

**Eddy:"Well that's just great! I had a plan to..."**

**All of a sudden, the loudspeakers in the cabins went off on an announcement.**

**Camp employee(on speaker):"Everyone, report to the cafeteria for breakfast.**

**Eddy:"C'mon! Let's get some grub! I'm starving!"**

**Roscco(grabing an umbrella):"Anything to get out of our cabin."**

**Edd:"Coming Ed?"**

**Ed:"...YUP!"**

**Edd:"Be careful, it's very muddy outside."**

**Eddy:"...oh really?"**

**Edd:"What?"**

**Roscco:"This is Ed were talking about. He loves-... oh forget it. Let's hurry up!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone arrives in there pajamas for breakfast.<strong>

**Yutaka:"It was kind of hard to sleep last night with that storm"**

**Jimmy:"Yeah , plus the roof in my cabin started leaking."**

**Ed(scooping scrambled eggs onto his plate):"Hey Double D, where do eggs come from?"**

**Edd:"Please don't start this up again Ed."**

**Eddy:"Whacha readin' Double C?"**

**Roscco:"Double C? Ohhh... I get it. Anyway, i'm just reading the newspaper to see when this storm will subside."**

**Kagami:" You see that Tsukasa?"**

**Tsukasa:" I know..."**

**Employee:" Everyone, pen-pal letters have arrived!"**

**Edd:"Oh joy! I've got mail from my pen pal, Mio."**

**Eddy:"You're pen-pals with a CHICK!?"**

**Edd/Roscco:" How is that surprising."**

**Eddy:"Anyway, got my package from some guy named Taniguchi."**

**Ed:"My pen pal Yui sent me a triangle! cool."**

**Roscco:"That's a guitar pick, Ed."**

**Ed:"Who is your pen pal?"**

**Roscco:"Mine is from a girl named from a middle school named Yuki Nagato."**

**"Alright! She sent me that guide on Mass Effect 3!" Roscco exclaimed in glee.**

**Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck and the power went out.**

**Employee:"Nothing to be worried about. The generator should give us plenty of back up power."**

**The power then comes back on only for the employee to find that all the tables are clean and no one is in the cafeteria anymore due to us running from fright.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back in the cabins...<strong>

**Everyone is in the Eds Cabin.**

**Eddy:"Roscco, what are you doing? It's to early to send a reply to our pen-pals."**

**Roscco:"I know, I am sending away for a chance to win a trip for all of us."**

**Tsukasa:"Where to?"**

**Roscco:"To the Unova region."**

**Ed:"OH OH! I KNOW ABOUT UNOVA!"**

**"You do?" replied everyone in shock that Ed actually knew something useful.**

**"Yeah" Ed replied. "It was in my Comic Book."**

**Minami:"So that's where you read it from."**

**Sarah:"Why am I not surprised?"**

**Edd(looking in the comic):"It says that two years ago, Drastic temperature changes lead to half of the Region being covered in ice."**

**Konata:"It must be freezing there."**

**Ed:"In the comic, it also says that some believe a Pokemon caused it."**

**Eddy:"Where?"**

**Ed:"Right before the part where Evil Tim travels faster than a gram cracker at the speed of light."**

**Kagami:"...I'm afraid to ask what you do in your spare time Ed."**

**Roscco:"Heh, welcome to my world."**

**Miyuki:"By the way Eddy, how is that egg the old woman gave you?"**

**Eddy:Oh yeah, Sock head built an incubator for it."**

**Edd:"Do you always have to call me by that name?"**

**Eddy:"Not always."**

**Roscco:"He's right you know, he does call you Einstein some times."**

**Edd:"Well I'd much rather prefer to be called that rather than the other abasing names he comes up with."**

**Nazz:"Hey Double D, i've been wondering, what is underneath that hat of yours?"**

**Edd:"Now that is only for me to know."**

**Sarah:"Come on double d, just a quick peek?"**

**"スウィート成功****"Miku said snatching Double D's hat before he even noticed.**

**Konata:"Oh ..my..."**

**Eddy:"MY EYES! THE BURNING!"**

**Miku:"え？****!"**

**Roscco:"WOAH $HIT!"**

**Edd snatched his hat back from Miku.**

**"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Hat." Edd said in a tone that shut all of us up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Then all of a sudden, the lights in the cabin went out.<strong>

**Kevin:"Great, first the cafeteria, now the cabins. Just great!"**

**Jimmy:"Don't worry, me and Sarah have an idea."**

**Sarah and Jimmy pull out one of their pokeballs.**

**Jimmy:"Go! Minun!"**

**Sarah:"GO! Plusle!"**

**Minun and Plusle come out of the pokeballs happy to see their trainers.**

**Minun and Plusle already knew what to do about the darkness and used the move Spark in order to restore the power in the cabin.**

**Yutaka:"Alright! We have power back!"**

**Nazz:"Aww, those two are so cute!" Rolf:"Rolf wishes to know why the green hair colored ed boy didn't use his Pichu for such an occasion."**

**Johnny:"Plank says that he didn't do it because he wants cash in return."**

**Eddy:"Roscco, that's so underhanded."**

**Edd:"Wily is more like it."**

**"Whatever." Roscco replied leaving out the fact that he wasn't going to charge anything.**

**Roscco:"Hey...Konata, call your dad."**

**Konata:"Isn't it enough that I call him every night?"**

**Roscco:"Do it anyway."**

**Konata then gets on her cellphone and calls him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Izumi residence...<strong>

***Phone is ringing***

**Konatas dad:"Yello."**

**Konata:"Hey dad."**

**Konatas dad:"OH MY LITTLE GIRL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU DOING?"**

**Konata:"Um, about that. Is it storming over where you are?"**

**Konatas dad:"No."**

**Konata:"Alright then. Bye."**

**Konata gets off the phone.**

**Roscco:"Well?"**

**Konata:"No, it's not storming over there..."**

**Roscco:"If our locations are so close to each other in weather terms, and it's only effecting here, then that means something is causing this storm."**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone gears up to go outside. It didn't take long to find what was causing the problem.<strong>

**Ed:"Look."**

**Kevin:"They look like Rosccos Pichu, 'cept they look older."**

**Roscco:"Those are Pikachu. Pichus evolved form."**

**Edd:"I read that when these Pokemon gather, there great amounts of electricity can cause lightning storms."**

**Eddy:" Well there's our answer."**

**Roscco:"Pichu, your spiky ear is getting in my face."**

**Pichu, completely ignoring the safety in hiding, walks out from underneath the bushes where we were hiding and approaches the two Pikachu. Both Pikachu see Pichu and immediately begin to attack.**

**Eddy:"Hey, cut it out!"**

**Eddy sends out cyndaquil."**

**Cyndaquil:"Cynd-" Cyndaquil then scurries back into it's pokeball.**

**Roscco:"It's a fire type. It hates the rain."**

**Eddy:" Oh yeah..."**

**Edd sends out Treecko and orders it to use quick attack. Treecko charges but slips everywhere in the mud on the ground slamming right into the wild Pikachu.**

**Eddy:"If we can't attack on the ground, then we'll use the sky."**

**Everyone but Ed:"You aren't serious. Are you?"**

**Eddy sends out Starly in which the Pikachu both unleashed a thunderbolt on causing Starly to plummet to the ground."**

**Eddy:"Oh yeah..."**

**Kevin:"Squirtle can't do anything in this battle."**

**Roscco:"Looks like we'll have to fight fire with fire."**

**"FIRE!" Ed screamed out loud while running in circles.**

**Roscco:"Pichu, use thunder."**

**Pichu, being quite high leveled,was surprisingly able to knock out both Pikachu. And the fact that is was storming only increased the power of the attack.**

**Roscco:"Now then, who are the lucky tw-"**

**Eddy and Edd both throw pokeballs as hard as they could causing Roscco to duck.**

**Roscco:"WATCH IT WILL YA?"**

**Edd:"My sincerest apologies Roscco."**

**Roscco:"No prob. But at least give me a chance to complete my sentences."**

**Edd:" Well I really wanted to catch my first Pokemon."**

**Eddy:"And I want an electric type of my own."**

**Roscco:"Whatever. At least you successfully caught them. The last thing we'd need is for them to pop back out and fry all of us."**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone heads back to the cabin , and meanwhile, the storm clouds start to clear up.<strong>

**Roscco:"Here you go mailman."**

**Mailman:"Thank you and best of wishes to you in this contest."**

**Roscco:"Now all we have to do is wait."**

**Ed:"End last sequence and fade to black."**

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY CHANNEL~!<strong>

**Akira:"Hiya luckies! Welcome to lucky channel! I'm your host, Akira Kogami!"**

**Minoru:"I'm the co assistant and the fifth ed, Minoru Shiarishi!"**

**Akira:"Hey, where are the other two?"**

**Cameraman:"They didn't come in today. They're too busy packing."**

**Akira:"Well screw this. What am I waiting for? I gotta get packing."**

**Akira runs out the building.**

**Minoru:"Hey wait up!"**

**Cameraman(packing his camera):"Come to think of it, I gotta get packing for this trip too!"**

***curtain closes* and the sound of several screeching cars fill the backround.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Akira and Pichu here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, chapter 14 12. WE WIN!"**

**Akira:"As if it wasn't obvious."**

**Pichu:"chu~"**


	18. Dreamworld Paradox:17th Chapter

**Chapter 17: Free trip overall**

**Location:Campgrounds**

**Time:The end of the day **

**Characters: Same as in chapter 10 part 4 plus Patty, Misao, Ayano, Hiyori,Yamato Nagamori**

**Miku Hatsune**

**Ko Yasaka  
>Tamaki Yamanobe<br>Wakase Izumi  
>Hikaru Sakuraba<br>Hikage Miyakawa  
>Miku Busujima<br>Hinata Miyakawa**

**Minoru Shiorishi  
>Akira Kogami<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roscco:"THAT QUICK?"<strong>

**Sweepstakes runner:" That's right. You guys are the lucky winners."**

**Edd:"You mean to tell me no one else was in that competition?"**

**Sweepstakes runner #2:" That's right. It looks like no one wants to go to see a half frozen region."**

**Ed:"Why'd they even hold the co-"**

**"Shhh" Eddy said covering Eds mouth.**

**Yamato:"So, the Employees are coming with us?"**

**Employee:"Yup."**

**Pikachu:"Pika?"**

**Roscco:" Looks like instead of paying, we just got a free ride to Unova."**

**Squeaker:"Oh well, I guess this means we leave tomorrow at 5 in the morning."**

**Kagami:"Everyone already went and checked in with there folks. They'll allow us to do this type of stuff with ease due to us be on summer vacation.**

**Roscco:"Everyone, you know the precautions to take."**

**Roscco(yelling):"Head out!"**

**Everyone goes to heal there Pokemon, take showers/bathes and get some sleep for waking up early for the plane ride to Unova in the morning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Dreamworld Paradox: Dreamworld Paradox B2W2! A new adventure!<strong>


End file.
